les malédictions nous enchainent
by Cluxie Michaelis
Summary: Et si Sébastian avait un passé enfoui, des souvenirs ? Et si Élisabeth n'étaient plus une jeune fille fragile ? ce ne serait pas incroyable si des coïncidences se mêlaient à des malédictions ? si vous voulez en savoir plus il ne vous reste qu'a lire cette histoire ! Attention lemon et yaoi à venir.
1. Prologue

Bonjours Bonsoir,

Je vous présente ma fanfiction "Les malédictions nous enchainent."

Cette fic est basée sur l'histoire de Yana Toboso "Kuroshitsuji" ou Black Butler si vous préférez. Elle va mélangée les livres de Black Butler à partir du tome 13 avec des allusions au tomes précédents ainsi qu'à la fin de la saison 1 et à la saison 2 de l'anime. Cette fic est noté M pour la présence de Lemon et de Yaoi. je tiens à précisé que malgré la présence de Yaoi la fic ne tourne pas autour du couple CielXsébastian. En tout cas j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire "les malédictions nous enchainent" que j'en ai à l'écrire et à l'imaginer.

Les personnages que vous rencontrerez ici seront:

-Sébastian Michaelis

-Ciel Phantomhive

-Élisabeth Mildford

-Un personnage Mystère de ma création.

-Undertaker

-Grell sutcliff

-Alois Trancy

-Claude Fraustus

Et sans doute d'autres personnes mais eux ne seront pas vraiment importants.

Je pense avoir assez parlé n'hésitez vraiment pas à laisser des reviews ça me fait vraiment plaisir de les lire et ça permet d'améliorer certaines choses et surtout ça motive de vois qu'elle plaît et qu'elle est lue.

Sur ceux bonne lecture et à bientôt dans une review ou une prochaine fic.

XOXO Chloé-San


	2. Chapter 1

Bonjour, Bonsoir,

vous vous apprêtez à commencer une vic que j'ai moi même écrite: "les malédictions nous enchainent."

cette histoire est basée sur un mélange des tomes de black butler (kuroshitsuji) et des deux premières saisons des animés qui en sont tirés.

ATTENTION ! Cette Fic peut heurter la sensibilité de certaines personnes a causes de certains détails donnés. en effet elle contient des lemon, du yaoi et des détails sur des scènes de crimes. bref vous êtes prévenus.

Sur ceux bonne lecture j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira !

 **Chapitre 1 : le majordome s'interroge :**

 _Nous sommes dans le manoir des Phantomhive dans la campagne londonienne. Cela fait plus d'un mois que Ciel et son majordome sont rentrés de leur voyage sur le Campania. Les deux hommes n'ont plus vus lady Elisabeth la promise de Ciel depuis cette soirée étrange._

Ciel dormait d'un sommeil agité. Chaque nuit, depuis un mois le même rêve le traquait, chaque fois que son cerveau ralentissait, chaque fois qu'il envisageait de se reposer.

« Non,…. non… NON ! LIZZY ! » Gémissait le comte. Il revoyait sans cesse l'attaque du navire, il revoyait Lizzy bloquée avec lui alors que le bateau commençait à se remplir d'eau. Il la voyait à deux doigt de se faire déchiqueter par ces humais dépourvus d'âmes… puis alors que sont barillet était vide et qu'il s'attendait à perdre la dernière personne qui lui était chère, il la vit, la vraie Elisabeth celle qu'elle était réellement. La véritable descendante des Midford et futur épouse du chien de garde de la reine. Et cette phrase « je voulais rester mignonne à tes yeux mais, cette fois Ciel, c'est moi qui te protégerait ! ».

Il se réveilla en sursaut, but l'eau que lui laissait chaque soir Sébastian et inspira profondément. « Ce n'est rien, elle s'en est sortie » dit-il à voix basse.

« En effet » dit une voix dans la pièce. Ciel fit un bon.

-« Sébastian ?! Idiot, tu m'as surpris ! Que diable fais tu ici !? »

-« Ne jouez pas trop avec ce mot Monsieur et de plus je me permet de vous rappelez que je suis votre majordome et qu'il est de mon devoir de veiller sur vous. »

-« Mmpf…Grogna son maître. J'ai sommeil, retire toi.»

-« En êtes vous certain ? »

\- « Sors ! C'est un ordre ! » Le coupa Ciel en se redressant sur ses coudes.

« Yes, my lord. » dit le démon en s'inclinant en s'approchant de la porte. Il souffla les bougies du chandelier comme chaque soir et sortit.

Comme à son accoutumée, Sébastian réveilla son maître à 8h30 précise. Il ouvrit les rideaux, plaça les oreillers de son maître correctement dans son dos et fini par lui tendre le journal du jour.

-« Avez vous bien dormi ? » dit le Majordome à son maître tout en versant un earl grey de chez mariage frère à Ciel.

-« Tu n'as rien de moins stupide a dire ? Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. »

-« Si vous le désirez Monsieur, je peux annuler vos activités du jour. »

-« Non, je vais bien, cela me semble inutile. »

Sébastian habilla son maître puis le conduisit à son bureau où celui-ci commença à étudier le programme de la journée. Il regarda les plans de la nouvelle ligne de peluches de la société Phantom tout en sirotant une tasse de thé. Sébastian disparut avant de revenir une lettre posée sur un plateau en argent qu'il tendit à son maître avant de le glisser sous son bras gauche.

-« Une lettre de Mlle Elisabeth, je présume à votre expression. » Dit Sébastian.

-« Oui, dit il en soupirant. »

-« Quelque chose ne va pas ? Ne vouliez vous donc pas la revoir ? »

-« Si, évidemment, le seul problème c'est qu'elle arrive dans moins de deux heures. »

Ciel ordonna que la maison soit préparée pour son arrivée. Sébastian était soulagé il n'avait pas ses trois domestiques pour détruire le manoir. Comme prévu, tout fut près à l'arrivée de la lady.

La voiture de la dame s'avançait dans l'allée. Ciel se tenait en haut des escaliers du manoir, son majordome derrière les portes. L'attelage stoppa, les portes de l'imposant manoir s'ouvrirent. Sébastian sortit tandis que son maître descendait les marches recouvertes de tapisseries. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte, une jeune femme à la peau blanche comme la sienne et aux cheveux blond semblable à de l'or sortit de la voiture et aida la duchesse à sortir.

La dame de compagnie était vêtue d'une robe noire brodée de fils d'argents qui soulignaient son corps. La Lady, contrairement à ses habitudes portait une robes aux couleurs froides mais pleines de rubans et de nœud (nda : c'est Elisabeth sans rire il faut qu'elle se fasse remarquer).

Ciel fut surpris par cet élan de maturité dans ses tenues, mais cela lui plaisait.

-« Lizzy ! Je suis heureux de te voir. Dit Ciel ». (nda : nan sérieux ciel est sincère ?! O-O)

-« moi aussi Ciel tu m'as tellement manqué ! » dit elle en gravissant les marches de l'escalier dix par dix.

-« mademoiselle ! Lâcha la femme » la lady ralentit et redressa la tête.

« Cette voix se dit Sébastian je la connais serait ce possible ?… non ! »

La servante releva la tête laissant voir son délicat visage. Ses yeux violets s'agrandirent au moment où ils croisèrent ceux carmins du démon. « Toi. » pensa la jeune femme. « Toi. » pensa le démon. Ciel qui serrait sa promise dans ses bras remarqua le malaise.

-« allons dans le salon principal, tu dois avoir soif. Que dirais-tu de prendre un petit thé ? »

-« Oh, quelle excellente idée ! Venez vous deux, à rester là dehors vous allez attraper la mort. » les deux majordomes acquiescèrent d'un mouvement de tête et rentrèrent dans le manoir tout en prenant garde à fermer correctement la porte.

Les deux promis s'assirent mais Ciel remarqua quelque chose d'étrange, les deux femmes semblaient vouloir cacher toutes deux avec une mèche de cheveux la même partie de leurs nuque. « Simple coïncidence se dit-il cela doit être une coiffure en vogue ». les deux jeunes femmes discutaient à voix basse lorsque Sébastian apporta sur un chariot d'argent du thé accompagné de pâtisseries et de friandises. Puis il disposa pour laisser un peu d'intimité aux futurs époux pour leurs retrouvailles.

-« Puis-je disposer mademoiselle ? » Demanda la majordome blonde.

« Oui bien sur ! » répondit avec entrain la duchesse tout en prenant sa tasse. Elle sortit et ferma la porte. Elisabeth but une gorgée puis reposa sa tasse tout en souriant. Ciel posa également sa tasse avant de regarder la lady d'un regard froid. Le sourire de la duchesse diminua légèrement avant de s'effacer totalement de son visage à l'entente de la phrase formulée par Ciel :

-« peut-on s'avoir de qui il s'agit ? Il ne me semble pas l'avoir déjà vu. »

-« en effet tu ne l'as jamais vu, il s'agit d'Eléonore. »

-« Eléonore ? Aurais-tu choisi une personne qui te tienne et t'empêche de te comporter comme une enfant effrontée ? »

-« Quelle agressivité ! Lâcha-t-elle. Non elle ne me tient pas et de toute manière c'est moi qui décide. » Elle le regardait avec des yeux perçants, comme pour voir jusqu'où elle pouvait aller avant que sa rage se révèle au grand jour.

-« tu as renvoyée Paula ? Elle la remplace ?»

-« Quel interrogatoire ! Paula est morte, et je ne voulais pas d'une simple servante ou dame de compagnie je voulais un majordome, ou plutôt « Une » dans son cas. C'est en quelque sorte mon Sébastian. »

-« Comment… »

-« Comment je l'ai rencontrée ? Elle sourit devinant sa question. C'est très simple après avoir étudiée toutes les demandes aucune ne me convenait hormis une, la sienne. »

-« tu es étrange tu as, murît. »

-« Cela a l'air de te perturber ! »

-« Légèrement en effet, mais qu'as tu à la nuque ?» tout en disant cela, Ciel s'approchait dangereusement de la nuque d'Elisabeth tel un vampire.

-« retire-toi ! Hurla la comtesse » elle le repoussa violement. Il fut surpris et tomba lourdement sur le fauteuil.

-« AIE ! » Ciel frotta le bas de son dos surpris par cette action.

-« Quel enfant ! » dit elle en reprenant son thé et une petite truffe au chocolat au passage.

Après ce léger accrochage les deux amoureux se calmèrent et se regardèrent à nouveau. Ciel se leva et s'approcha de sa promise lui donna un léger baiser, mit un genoux à terre baissa la tête et dit :

-« Excusez mon comportement déplacé mademoiselle Elisabeth ».

-« J'accepte vos excuses monsieur Ciel, mais, dit elle en marquant un temps de pause, ne vous avisez pas de recommencer ! »

-« je vous le promet » il se redressa et la pris dans ses bras.

Ils se séparèrent et commencèrent une conversation sur les talents de snake avec ses « animaux de compagnies » et se demandèrent comment il pouvait communiquer et vivre avec ces animaux à sang froid.

Au même moment dans la cuisine :

-« Cela fait si longtemps, Olympe… »

voilaaaaaaa c'était le premier chapitre un peu court je sais mais je voulais m'arrêter la pour laisser le suspense ! je vais surement publier la suite demain. une petite review ? alllezzzz... En attendant j'espère ne pas vous avoir trop déçu(e)s et vous souhaite une bonne journée ou nuit _my lord._

XOXO, Chloé-san


	3. Deuxième partie chapitre 1

_Bonjour, Bonsoir me revoilà ! donc voici comme promis la suite du chapitre mais avant tout voici les réponses aux reviews:_

 **MiticSky:** Coucou ! merci pour ta review trop mignonne ! je suis contente que ce début de fic t'ait plu, en effet je vais essayer de faire plus attention aux majuscules j'avais pas vraiment fait attention en réécrivant le texte... mais promis je vais faire des efforts ! Pour les relations entre les personnages j'ai essayer de différencier réellement leurs comportements et que chacun ait son caractère afin que des paires se forment mais je ne vais pas t'en dire plus pour le moment :). En tout cas merci et j'espère que la suite te plaira. A plus !

 **Héloise-san:** wahouuu ok comment dire, quand j'ai lu ta review j'ai sourie bêtement pendant au moins 3 heure ! C'est vraiment adorable et ne t'inquiète pas la suite arrive très vite ! en tout cas merci beaucoup et je continuerais ne t'inquiète as j'ai déjà le fil de mon histoire mais chut le reste est confidentiel ;p. bref merci encore et passe une bonne semaine.

 **antoinegdf:** heyyy ! et bien voilà la suite ! ravie de voir que l'idée de couples te plaisent j'espère que ton attrait pour cette fic ne s'arrêtera pas d'aussitôt. have a nice day. :*

Voilà pour les reviews ! J'y répondrait avant chaque partie de cette fic.

Donc voici la deuxième partie du 1er chapitre que vous attendiez tous (je plaisante.)

* * *

 _Au même moment dans la cuisine :_

-« Cela fait si longtemps, Olympe… Sébastian marchait vers la porte où Eléonore s'était adossée.

-En effet Dimitri, mais temps que je suis au service de Mlle. Elisabeth, tu va devoir m'appeler Eléonore, enfin, sauf lors de nos entrevues privées. Elle dit cela en se redressant légèrement

-Je vais te demander la même discrétion, mon maître ne dois pas avoir de soupçons sur notre relation. Elle soupira à l'entente de ces parole tandis que Sébastian reprit :

-Je pensais ne jamais te revoir, je te croyais au milieu des anges, après le temps que j'ai passé à te chercher en enfer. Il dit cela en se rapprochant encore plus de la jeune femme.

-J'ai tant rêvé de nos retrouvailles que cela me semble être irréel. Dit- elle en détournant le regard. Elle pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Sébastian sur son visage. Ce dernier s'approcha d'Eléonore et l'embrassa comme pour lui prouver qu'elle n'était pas endormie. Surprise elle sursauta avant de s'abandonner au baiser. Ses lèvres étaient chaudes douces comme de la soie tandis que celles de Sébastian étaient fraiches mais toutes aussi douces.

-Ce n'est pas un rêve. Il passa une main dans les cheveux de la blonde qui rouvrit la yeux. Mais au fait, que fais tu dans ce bas monde ?

-En enfer, je commençais sérieusement à m'ennuyer. Elle dit cela en se dégagent de Sébastian et en allant prêt de l'eau qui chauffait sur le feu. De plus j'avais acquis toutes les connaissances que l'on me proposait. Je me suis donc mise à la recherche d'un nouveau passe temps.

-Ah oui ? Et tu es arrivé comme ça !

\- Non, ça n'a pas était aussi simple, Lizzie avait une gouvernante que j'ai dû comment dire... mmm..écarter ? Dit-elle en souriant sournoisement, Sébastian savait exactement ce qu'elle voulait dire par écarter. Derrière ce visage d'ange c'était une âme et un caractère de démon qui étaient présents.

-Et toi ? Comment en es-tu arrivé là ?

\- Mon histoire n'est pas réellement différente de la tienne. Hormis le meurtre.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Tu as tué toutes les personnes présentes dans cette salle cette nuit la pour ton contrat ! Elle avait prit un ton des plus offusqués.

-mmm… ce garçon était en danger de mort voilà tout.

-Quelle âme charitable ! » elle lui fit un sourire plein de sarcasmes tout en posant une main sur son cœur.

Il fit légèrement la moue mais il fut vite tiré de cette situation lorsqu'il se sentit attiré vers la démone. Il passa une main sur sa joue gauche. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher un larme de joie tout en souriant. Il craqua se pencha avant de lui planter un baiser chaud, doux, passionné. Elle lui céda ses lèvres, il les dévora. Il l'aimait, il l'aimait tellement.

Il passa sa langue sur les lèvres d'Eléonore, elle laissa passer la langue de son amour dans sa cavité afin qu'elle vienne rejoindre sa jumelle. Sa main droite passa dans les cheveux de la démone, il retira l'épingle qui maintenait deux mèches de ses cheveux. Ils ne se lâchaient plus, il n'y avait aucun espace entre les deux amants. Elle griffait le dos de la veste du démon aux yeux carmins. Il passa ses mains autour des ses hanches la souleva et la déposa sur le plan de travail. Leurs lèvres finirent enfin par se séparer. Sébastian mordit le cou de la blonde avant de commencer à délacer le dos de la robe de son amour. Elle déboutonnait les différentes couches de vêtements qui constituaient l'uniforme du diable de majordome. Elle glissait ses longs doigts sur le torse de Sébastian. Il la tira contre lui pour lui revoler ses lèvres. Leurs souffles devenaient plus rapides, leurs lèvres s'entrechoquaient puis...la cloche de service résonna (1). Les deux amants soupirèrent avant de remettre leurs tenues en vitesse. Ils apparurent face à leurs maîtres respectifs. Ils resservirent du thé et rapportèrent des biscuits.

Ciel bu une gorgée et croqua dans un biscuit Elisabeth quand à elle bu avant de faire signe à Eléonore de s'approcher. Elle lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Cela fit sourire Eléonore qui recula avant de disparaître. Ciel regarda avec un air interrogateur Elisabeth qui évita son regard en le plongeant dans son thé. La « majordome » réapparue dans la pièce une rose rouge à la main et la tendit à sa lady. La future Mme. Phantomhive se leva s'approcha de son promis et sorti un fin couteau que lui avait tendu la démone discrètement avec la rose. Sébastian tressailli en voyant la lame se rapprocher de son maître il allait repousser la lady quand il senti une force le maintenir sur place. Il tourna la tête et vit le regard de braise d'Eléonore, ses forces l'abandonnèrent alors. Elisabeth rapprocha la lame du visage de Ciel il ferma les eux quand il vit la lame le frôler avant de s'abattre sur la tige qu'elle coupa en un mouvement avant de planter la fleur dans la poche du costard de Ciel. Il ouvrit les yeux caressa du regard cette fleur rouge sang avant de se pencher et de prendre la mains de Lizzy pour la baiser. Sébastian lâcha sans le vouloir un léger soupire lorsqu'il senti l'étreinte d'Eléonore se détendre et la fleur sur le torse de son maître. Tous reprirent leur place comme on reprendrait une partie d'échec. Ciel prit la parole, sa voix était sèche comme agacée.

-« Sébastian, prépare la chambre la plus proche de mes appartements pour Lizzy et débrouille toi pour loger Eléonore, tu n'as qu'a la mettre dans la chambre de May-Linh elle doit être la plus proche de la tienne. Tout en disant cela il regardait Eléonore du coin de l'œil pour voir sa réaction. Elle serra légèrement les doigts, un signe ou un tic se demanda-t-il. Il était persuader qu'il y avait quelque chose entre les deux bien que cela ne faisait que deux heures qu'ils se connaissaient (enfin d'après ce qu'ils disent).

-Bien, Monsieur. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Eléonore qui ne dénia pas le regarder. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir suivit d'Eléonore mais ils furent stoppés dans leur élan.

-Une seconde tout les deux, j'aimerais vous parler avant. Les deux majordomes se regardèrent avant de reprendre leur place dans la salle.

-Je pense que tu me cache quelque chose Lizzy, je pense que t'a majordome n'est pas une humaine et que surtout vous avez un pacte. Les deux femmes prirent un air surpris. De plus je pense que vous vous connaissez vous et Sébastian. Eléonore tourna la tête offusquée.

-Mais enfin Ciel perdrais-tu la tête ? Un pacte mais de quoi parles tu ? Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est, le seul que nous ayons c'est le contrat qui lui assure une rente et un toit.

-Non mais tu te fiches de moi ! Je sais que tu connais notre pacte avec Sébastian et je pense que tu en utilise un toi aussi avec Eléonore ! Il se redressa et serra plus fortement sa serviette afin de contenir un maximum sa colère et son agacement

-Je suis heureuse d'entendre que ton majordome n'est pas un être humain !cependant Eléonore est humaine.

-Tu plaisantes là ?! Dans ce cas si tu ne veux pas l'avouer je sais comment le révéler au grand jour. Sébastian tu sais quoi faire !

-Je crains de ne pas en être certain.

-Idiot ! je sais que tu veux que je te l'ordonne voilà tout. Dans ce cas Sébastian, je te l'ordonne révèle moi au grand jour la marque de leur pacte.

-Même si cette phrase avoue au grand jour la véritable nature de notre relation, Eléonore, je t'ordonne de l'en empêcher.

-Yes, my lady. Au même moment Sébastian répondit a son maître :

-Yes, my lord. »

Lady Elisabeth faisait face à Ciel tandis que Eléonore quand à elle tenait tête à Sébastian (2). Dans une envolée de plume Eléonore transforma sa longue robe en une robe fortifiée et plus propice au combat Sébastian fut surpris et fit un pas en arrière. La démone profita de ce moment d'hésitation le même qui avait était fatale à madame red pour l'attaquer. Elle sauta au dessus de lui tout en sortant un couteau qu'elle lui planta dans le dos. Il l'a repoussa elle dut se servir des ses jambes et de son bras libre pour s'arrêter dans un crissement de botte. Il enleva sa veste tachée de son sang avant de l'attaquer de face il glissa son pied sous les siens pour la faire tomber mais étant plus petite et plus agite elle l'esquiva marcha sur ce pied pris appuis sur sa jambe et le poussa dos a terre son talon sur la gorge. Il l'a repoussa, elle tapa un pilier de son plat de dos, un léger filé de sang s'échappa du coin de sa bouche elle l'essuya d'un revers de main. Il lui donna un coup de poing dans le thorax ce qui lui coupa le souffle. Elle le griffa violement de sa tempe gauche à sa lèvre inferieure droite. Elle le repoussa d'un coup de pied lorsqu'il s'essuya le sang qui coulait de son front. Il bascula et esquiva le coup de poing de d'Eléonore. Il l'a fit tomber à terre et elle se releva dans la seconde. Il envoya la démone en l'air. Elle se servi de cette élan pour prendre appui sur le plafond pour qu'il prenne sa place au sol. Elle lui enserra la nuque de ses doigt tout en y plantant ses ongles. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se libérer, une voix se fit entendre :

-Il suffit Ciel si tu veux voir ma marque tu doigt me montrer la tienne. Elisabeth dit cela en esquissant un sourire.

-Non. lâcha Ciel froidement.

-Dans ce cas, que le combat continue."

Sébastian repoussa Eléonore qui tapa contre une glace qui se brisa. des éclats tombèrent sur le sol. Sébastian s'approcha d'Eléonore. Elle le tira prêt d'elle et sortit un autre couteau. Au moment où elle allait le planter dans le dos de Sébastian, une voix se fit entendre:

-"Entendu ! hurla Ciel. Sébastian relève la. Le démon se pencha pour relever la blonde mais elle poussa sa main et se releva seule. Sa robe se reconstitua dans une nouvelle envolée de plume. Ses cheveux noués en tresses retombèrent en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle remit correctement ses gants et essuya avec un mouchoir noir le sang qui coulait toujours du coin de sa lèvre. Puis vain derrière Elisabeth. Sébastian quand a lui se plaça derrière son maître.

-Ensemble ? dit Elisabeth.

-Ensemble. Répondit Ciel.

Ciel tira sur son le ruban de son cache œil, Sébastian retira son gant avec ses dents. De l'autre côté de l'échiquier, Elisabeth passa sa main dans ses cheveux et les mis tous du coté gauche. Eléonore elle passa également ses cheveux du côté gauche dévoilant une marque sur son oreille droite. Ils respirèrent tous profondément lorsque soudain, ils sentirent des picotements au niveau de leur marque.

Ces emblèmes du mal se mirent à scintiller et à s'attirer. Cette réaction était inattendue même les démons ne la connaissaient pas. Normalement les marques ne brillent qu'avec leur paire démoniaque.C'était une parfaite harmonie de lumière, de visage… les emblèmes masculines semblées avoir trouvé leurs paires féminines. Ils restèrent un long moment à se regarder jusqu'à ce qu'Elisabeth mette fin à leur réflexion en disant:

-«Bien maintenant que nous connaissons, ou plutôt nous sommes sur de qui nous sommes nous allons pouvoir vivre pleinement ensemble Ciel. Elle sourit. Il hocha la tête. Ils remirent leur protections, ces petites choses qui permettaient de ne pas effrayer les autres mortels.

-Nous allons préparer le dîner désirez-vous quelque chose de spécial ?

-Non mais s'il vous plait quelque chose de léger je crois que mon estomac ne tiendra pas sinon. Trop d'émotion sur l'estomac empêche la digestion.

-Très bien. Dit la "majordome" tout en faisant un sourire forcé alors qu'elle pensait à la franchise de sa maîtresse qui l'exaspérer de temps en temps.

Les deux diables s'inclinèrent et disparurent par la petite porte au fond de la pièce.

Ciel voulait en savoir plus sur la relation des deux femmes et les détails de leur pacte. Il semblait inquiet à l'idée que sa promise est un démon à son service d'autant plus qu'elle devait être puissante puisqu'elle avait réussi à tenir tête à Sébastian.

-« tu m'a l'air bien soucieux Ciel. Lâcha Elisabeth tout en reprenant son thé.

-Mmmh ? Dit Ciel sorti des ses réflexions. Oh, oui en effet, c'est que je m'interroge voilà tout. Dit-il en regardant sa promise dans les yeux tout en saisissant un petit muffin au chocolat et sa tasse. Son thé était froid à présent.

-Vraiment ? C'est rare que tu laisses paraître ton interrogation. Souffla-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil le plus proche de Ciel. Il grogna légèrement, il détestait ce genre de remarque surtout venant de sa promise un fille frivole qui plus est.

-Je suppose que du sais quel est le sujet de mon interrogation, elle hocha de la tête.

-Oui et c'est tout à fait normal tu dois être un peu perdu. Il détourna son regard il n'était pas perdu il n'aimait juste pas ne pas tout savoir.

-Dans ce cas veux-tu bien m'éclairer s'il te plait sur ton pacte. Et avant tout comment as-tu su pour Sébastian. Il dit cela en la regardant droit dans les yeux avec un léger sourire qui fit craquer Elisabeth.

-Très bien, je me suis toujours extasiée sur les capacités hors normes de ton majordome et j'en suis arrivé a la conclusion qu'une personne normale ne pouvait pas être aussi doué. Il y avait forcément quelque chose de peu naturel chez lui. Elle avait vu juste, elle avait un certain esprit de déduction, les mains de Ciel se crispèrent légèrement sur le petit carré de tissu qui lui servait de serviette.

-J'ai cherché quelqu'un de compétant reprit-elle. Je ne savais pas ou trouver un être comme lui du coup j'ai épluché des demandes d'emploies à la mort de Paula. C'était toutes le mêmes, juste bonnes à faire la cuisine mais incapable de tenir un couteau correctement. J'étais désespérée, il n'y avait plus de candidate je me suis donc enfermée dans ma chambre pour réfléchir et c'est la que j'ai vu cette ombre noire qui avait les formes d'une femme. Elle s'est approchée de moi et m'a proposé une vie de services et de protection qui ne me couterait ni nourriture ni argent. Elle bu une gorgée de thé.

-Rien est gratuit dans ce monde, tu le sais, que lui as-tu promis ? Elle soupira

-Mon âme, elle ne me sera inutile une fois morte de toute façon. Ces paroles glaçerent le sang de Ciel, son âme, ils avaient donc un pacte semblable au siens.

-Et toi ? Dit-elle en se rapprochant. Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de votre rencontre avec Sébastian.

-C'est que mon maître à terriblement souffert et qu'il ne voudrait pas vous effrayer. Dit Sébastian dans l'oreille d'Elisabeth ce qui la fit sursauter. Elle ne l'avait pas sentit venir. Sébastian intercepta un couteau que venait de lui lancer Eléonore. Elle le regarda un sourire aux lèvres. Il lui lança un regard noir. Ce qui la fit encore plus sourire.

-"Je suis navré mais je n'aimerais pas que maîtresse souffre de vos paroles.

-Il n'y à pas de risque ne vous inquiétez pas." Dit-il en renvoyant le couteau.

Les deux démons se redressèrent et se placèrent côte à côte derrière un plateau d'argent sur pied. En quelques secondes une table fut dressée et le repas déposée dessus. Les deux promis s'assirent derrière la table.

-"Ce soir au menu nous vous proposons une salade de crudités avec une sauce aux fruits rouges, ensuite ce sera un assortiment de poissons d'eau douce et leurs pâtes italiennes. Et pour clore le dîner, un mi cuit au chocolat et son coulis de fruit de saison."

Les deux majordomes s'étaient répartis la diction du menu avant de servir les deux promis. Le dîner était un dîner très solennel sans réel discutions cependant Elisabeth mis un terme à ce silence.

-"Je veux t'aider dans tes enquêtes, je sais que je pourrais t'aider et Eléonore Sébastian. ciel écouta Elisabeth et se dit "Il est vrai qu'elle a vu juste mais je ne peux m'encombrer d'elle.

-Je sais que j'en suis capable et étant donner que je suis ta future épouse je devrais moi aussi je servirai la reine alors autant commençais dès maintenant.

-Cela me semble hélas impossible. Ciel ne voulais pas la blesser mais il refuser de s'en occuper, il faudrait tout lui apprendre et il n'en avait pas la patience.

-Mais ciel ! je vis désormais autant dans l'ombre que toi ! Pourquoi es-tu si injuste avec moi ! Se plaignit Elisabeth en croisant les bras.

-Enfin Elisabeth sois raisonnable pour une fois, c'est insensé ! Il haussa le ton.

-Monsieur ne vous emportez pas je vous pris.

-Mais elle n'y connais rien hurla-t-il, et je refuse de tout lui enseigner !

-Et bien j'apprendrai, cela ne doit pas être si dur si tu y est arrivé sans apprendre. Tu t'es toujours servit de Sébastian et bien moi je me servirai d'Eléonore. Elle s'était levé et avait renversé son verre. Eléonore avait tout

récupéré en vol et forçat la jeune femme à se rassoir. « Mademoiselle s'il vous plait ».

-Eléonore, Sébastian peut tout apprendre et tu m'apprendra ensuite si ce gamin me pense trop bête pour apprendre rapidement. Ciel prit une teinte rouge

-Non mais pour qui te prends-tu ? Comment oses-tu ? Il s'apprêtait à la gifler lorsque deux mains gantées s'abattirent au même moment sur la sienne. Les deux majordomes le regardaient avec des yeux accusateurs. Ils relâchèrent la pression et il retourna s'asseoir.

–Monsieur je peux le faire.

-Non je refuse voilà tout ! Il posa son poing sur la table dans un excès de rage.

-Mademoiselle, je crains que ce ne sois pas une bonne idée… Si et tu vas apprendre la coupa Elisabeth et toi dit elle en regardant Sébastian tu vas lui apprendre. Elle était devenu si autoritaire, si forte.

-Ne lui donne pas d'ordre, c'est moi qui ais scellé un pacte avec lui pas toi. »

Alors qu'elle allait riposter, les démons placèrent le dessert devant eux. Elisabeth le dégagea d'un revers de main, l'assiette se brisa au sol. Alors qu'Eléonore allait tous ramasser la lady l'en empêcha. Elle avait désormais un caractère digne de la future épouse du chien de garde de la reine. Ciel était impressionné. Sébastian s'approcha de l'oreille de son maître :

-« Monsieur vous devriez accepter, cela nous permettra d'aller plus vite et surtout de vous rapprocher de votre promise. Il hocha de la tête, Sébastian recula.

-Très bien, très bien, Sébastian t'instruira par l'intermédiaire d'Eléonore. Ciel n'avait encore jamais cédé aussi facilement, serais-ce l'amour qui le rend ainsi ? Elisabeth souriait et se rassis convenablement en replaçant sa serviette. Une autre assiette fut placée devant elle.

-Merci Ci... Elle fut coupée par Ciel

-Tu ne m'aurai pas laisser une seconde pour moi si je n'avais pas accepter et puis de toute façon à quatre nous irons beaucoup plus vite.

-Merci quand même. Elle se leva et se jeta au coup de Ciel et l'embrassa. Il l'a repoussa et la força à retourner à sa place.

-Je vous remercie monsieur, même si je pense connaître les bases l'aide de Sébastian me sera des plus utiles. Dit Eléonore en regardant du coin de l'œil la lady. Le repas se poursuivi sans incident. Les deux promis discutèrent de tout et de rien. Les deux démons accompagnèrent les deux promis dans le petit salon bleu afin de prendre un thé tranquillisant.

Ils étaient tout les deux songeurs et regardaient leurs majordomes du coin de l'œil. Ils évitaient tout contact visuel. Les deux contractants burent leur thé en vitesse avant qu'Eléonore ne prenne un livre qui était posé là.

-« Novels of Arthur smart, tu lis des histoires toi maintenant ? Dit Elisabeth en souriant. Ciel lui repris le livre des mains. Et le tendit à Sébastian qu'il alla déposer au dessus de la cheminée. Avant de se replacer à sa place.

-C'est simplement une connaissance dit-il en regardant Sébastian, il nous a aider lors d'une enquête. Elisabeth sourit elle se souvenait de cette affaire. Lors de cette affaire il y avait eu trois victimes bien que Sébastian est simulé sa mort. Elle se souvenait du regard de tous les invités le jour de l'enterrement lorsque la cloche avait sonné et qu'ils ont déterrés un Sébastian en pleine forme. Eléonore quand à elle serra les poings. Les démons mettent leurs souvenirs en commun si ils le désirent par le billet du toucher. Elle avait donc reçu la lanterne cinématique de Sébastian et l'a vu « mourir ». A cette vision, une autre remonta, elle ferma les yeux et détourna la tête comme pour oublier ce souvenir trop douloureux. Personne n'avait remarqué son état.

-« oui, évidement, il t'avait surtout servi d'alibi, un simple pion. »

Ciel serra les dents. Comment pouvait-elle lire aussi claire dans son jeu. Il décida de mettre fin à ses interrogations en se levant et tendant sa main vers Elisabeth. « Venez très chère, allons nous reposer si vous voulez étudier demain. »Elle saisit sa main et le suivit hors de la pièce. Les deux majordomes les suivirent respectueusement. Sébastian indiqua à Eléonore où était la chambre d'Elisabeth et où elle trouverait tous les effets personnels de sa maîtresse. Elle n'avait pourtant pas oubliée. Elle avait préparait la chambre également. Cependant elle ne dit rien et hocha simplement de la tête. Alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la porte des appartements de Ciel, il tira Elisabeth à lui et déposa un doux baiser sur son front. Tout en passant sa main sur son visage.

-Bonne nuit Milady. Il lui embrassa sa main et entra dans sa chambre. Sébastian salua les deux ladies tout en lançant un regard à Eléonore.

-Bonne nuit mademoiselle Elisabeth. Eléonore je vous attendrais au pied du grand escalier pour débuter votre entraînement. » Il s'inclina et s'engouffra dans la pièce. Elisabeth lui sourit avec un air de dire « tu vas le séduire ». Eléonore lui lança un regard noir et la poussa. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient le même comportement que deux sœurs. Cette complicité était troublante.

Elles se glissèrent dans les appartements de la lady. La démone prépara sa maîtresse, elle la dévêtit et lui enfila une robe ample.

-« Eléonore, le lis est gelé. Eléonore soupira, sa maîtresse sauta dans ses bras avant de se faire asseoir sur un fauteuil. La démone se mit fasse au lit et fit un mouvement rapide en direction des draps. La jeune marquise se jeta sur le lit chaud et douillet. Elle fit un immense sourire à sa majordome.

-« merci, murmura-t-elle. » La majordome déposa un baiser sur son front.

-« bonne nuit mademoiselle. » Eléonore souffla sur les bougies du chandelier et sortit.

* * *

(1) je sais vous allez m'en vouloir d'avoir coupé la scène mais ça m'a vraiment paru plus drôle

(2) je vais ruiner sa réputation à mon Sébastian.

* * *

tatatataaaaaaaa. bref voici la 2éme partie du 1er chapitre. j'espère que la suite ne vous a pas trop déçu(e)s. Reviews ? ça fait toujours plaisir.

bref à bientôt (j'espère). La suite devrait être postée dans le courant de la semaine.

XOXO Chloé-San


	4. Chapter 2 première partie

Bonjour, Bonsoir !

Je suis de retour pour le chapitre 2 ! Mais avant de le lâcher voici la réponse aux reviews précédentes:

 **minianni:** Même si j'ai déjà en partie répondu par message privé à ta review je me suis dit que le reste de ma réponse pourrait intéresser les autres du coup: alors oui il y aura un yaoi mais prenez votre mal en patience :D. non on ne tue pas de chaton par ce que Sébastian à une relation avec Eléonore et je vais évidemment développer les relations entre les personnages ne vous inquiétez pas (je vais aussi développer leur passé mais petit a petit :*). Bref contente que cette fic vous plaises je vais continuer dans ce cas !

Et je tiens à présidé que cette fic n'est pas axé sur une relation entre Ciel et Sébastian bien que de temps en temps vous aurez le droit à un petit yaoi!

Les fans de Yaoi risquent de me tuer dans ce chapitre mais c'est pas grave j'assume totalement mon choix simplement si vous me tuez assurez vous que j'aille en enfer svp.

* * *

 _-« Bonne nuit mademoiselle. »_ Eléonore souffla sur les bougies du chandelier et sortit. Au même moment dans la chambre du comte, Sébastian avait mis au lit son contractant. Il glissa hors de la chambre son chandelier éteint à la main et s'engagea dans le couloir afin de rejoindre le hall.

Il vit Eléonore de dos dans les escaliers du manoir, il resta derrière la lourde porte en bois de l'escalier gauche. Il la regardait se déplacer d'un pas léger, gracieux, il l'aimait tellement. Lorsqu'il sortit de sa rêverie, il ne la vit plus. Il se dépêcha donc de descendre le vieille escalier et la rejoignit dans la bibliothèque. Ils s'assirent en silence tout en évitant de se regarder. Eléonore sortit un flacon de son corset qu'elle déposa sur la table au milieu d'eux. Le liquide avait une couleur rouge sang. Elle se leva attrapa deux verres à liqueur placés sur une étagère avant de s'assoir et de déboucher le flacon avant d'en verser dans les verres.

-"Qu'est ce ? Demanda Sébastian en regardant le verre qu'Eléonore venait de lui tendre. Elle sourit, lui un diable de renommer avait peur d'un verre.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas du poison, je me suis dis que tu devais avoir faim depuis le temps". Malgré cette réponse, Sébastian resta méfiant à la vue du liquide. Elle s'en rendit compte et goutta une goutte du liquide dans les deux verre.

-Tu vois je vais bien, pas la peine d'être aussi méfiant ! Après tout ce temps passé à te chercher pourquoi je te tuerais ? Elle dit cela en riant.

-Tu as raison c'était idiot, excuse moi. Il prit le verre et goutta avant de boire le contenue d'une traite. Il avait tellement faim, il n'avait rien dévoré depuis plus de 4ans. Elle but également avant de se redresser. Il se leva et lui tendit sa main gantée.

-Commençons veux-tu ? Elle faisait de gros efforts pour contenir sa rage.

-Avec plaisir." Il sortit quelques dossiers et ils étudièrent pendant plus de deux heures. Eléonore s'ennuyait, elle savait parfaitement comment résoudre tout ça, surtout avec ses capacités démoniaques surtout que sur le terrain on n'étudier jamais réellement dans les livres. Sébastian s'en rendit compte.

-"Bien je pense que nous pouvons voir ton maniement de l'épée." Cette phrase fit s'illuminer son délicat visage. Elle se leva d'un bon et changea de tenue dans l'envolée de plumes qui lui était propre. Sébastian fut surpris de cet entrain ce qui le fit sourire. Il se leva donc et se plaça face à la blonde deux fleurets à la main. Il lui en envoya un et ils se mirent en garde. Ils se détendirent pendant quelques minutes avant que le duel ne s'intensifie. La démone attaqua et en quelques mouvements de poignets et le désarma. L'entraînement d'escrime pris fin, ils remirent tout en place et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée principale.

-"Bien je pense que tu métrises les bases mais je veux vérifier encore quelque chose. Dit-il en souriant.

-Quoi donc ? Elle vit alors se rapprocher Sebastian d'elle et pris sa mains dans la sienne et passa une main autour de ses hanches. Elle écarquilla les yeux, elle allait lui sauter a la gorge. Comment pouvait-il se montrer aussi gentil après le duel auquel il avaient été confrontés quelques heures au par avant. Cependant elle prit sur elle et ne laissa rien paraître.

-Il se pourrait que pendant certaines enquêtes nous allions à des bals et il faudra charmer le public." Elle fit la mou avant d'être tirer au centre de la pièce.

Ils s'élancèrent sur la piste, au bout de quelque minute Eléonore se détendit et se laissa finalement totalement allé. Il firent des pas de plus en plus rapide et de plus en plus compliqué. Sébastian soutenait sa partenaire, il avait l'impression de danser avec un ange. Ils finirent par un sublime porté, Sébastian la fit redescendre et la pris dans ses bras. Au moment où il allait l'embrasser, elle se recula et se dirigea vers les escaliers de service.

Ils marchaient dans le couloir quand le démon aux yeux carmins sortit une clef qu'il tendit à son amour.

-"Voici ta clef, je t'ai mis dans la chambre la plus proche de la mienne, c'est normalement celle de May-Linh mais j'ai déménagé ses affaires. »

« Alors comme ca la personne qui a la chambre la plus proche de la sienne c'est une femme ! Respire Eléonore, respire » se dit-elle en saisissant la clef.

-"Enervée ?

-Mmh ? quoi ?

-Allons Eléonore, ne fais pas l'enfant ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas bouder !?

-Ca fais longtemps que je ne suis plus une enfant" grogna-t-elle. "De plus, tu m'as frapper et tu n'y es pas allé de main morte !" lâcha-t-elle finalement. Il baissa légèrement le col de sa chemise laissant apparaître ainsi des marques de griffes.

-"Toi non plus " Ill dis cela sur le ton de la plaisanterie ce qui fit souffler la blonde. Ils accélérèrent le pas en direction des chambres. Une fois devant la porte des appartements d'Eléonore, Sébastian s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser afin de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit mais elle se décala et entra dans la pièce.

-"Bonne nuit". Elle disparu et ferma sa porte. Sébastian s'en alla à grandes foulées dans sa chambre claqua violemment la porte.

-"C'est ça bonne nuit. tsss". il pesta et se déshabilla avec rage, il resta en boxer et saisit un petit chaton blanc et marron qu'il avait caché dans son placard. il alla donc s'allonger sur son lit le petit chat ronronnant sur lui. Il entendit alors toquer à sa porte.

-"Je ne veux voir personne." cracha le démon entre ses dents tout en repoussant le petit chat.

-"Allons, ne fais pas l'enfant et ouvre moi s'il te plait j'ai froid." Les yeux du démon s'écarquillèrent "elle" se dit-il. Il se leva donc pris une chemise propre au passage et l'enfila en vitesse. Une fois derrière la porte il prit une grande inspiration et entrouvrit la porte. Il vit soudain un véritable ange se présenter a lui. il sortit vite de sa rêverie en voyant les yeux pétillants d'Eléonore qui tenait un petit chat noir.

-"Ca fait longtemps que je ne suis plus un enfant." Grogna-t-il. Elle sourit, un sourire vrai et amoureux.

-"Tssss. Je peux entrer ?" Sébastian hocha de la tête et laissa de la place à la démonne pour qu'elle puisse entrer. il caressa au passage le petit chat et scruta la tenue de la blonde. Elle portait une longue robe en satin noire, une veste en maille d'un noir profond qui se mélangée à de l'argent. Elle avait à ses pieds des bottes à talons noires. Pour compléter sa tenu, elle avait laissé ses cheveux pendre, il étaient parfaitement brossés et se déposaient délicatement le long de son corps.

Elle déposa son chaton près de l'autre dans un panier avant de se retourner. Elle ne vit plus personne mais sentit alors une mains sur sa hanche et commençant à faire le tour de son bassin. Ce bras la fit pivoter et elle se retrouva face à Sébastian. Il caressa son visage de sa main douce tandis qu'elle encerclé la nuque du démon aux yeux carmins. Il la poussa contre le mur et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle écarquilla ses yeux violets en sentant la langue du diable de majordome passer sur ses lèvres. Elle laissa cette langue se faufiler mais bien vite elle reprit ses esprit et tout deux commencèrent un duel sans merci. Il prit la blonde par les hanche et commença à lui retirer sa veste. Il la retint le temps qu'elle l'enlève totalement. Il la prit contre lui et la déposa sur le lit. Elle le lâcha et passa ses mains sur le torse parfait et finement sculpté du démon. Elle retira ses bottes en se servant de ses talons avant de se laisser se faire retirer sa robe. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, il ne leur restait que leurs sous vêtements. La femme aux yeux violets bascula sur le torse de son amant. elle s'approcha passa sa langue taquine le long de son cou avant de remonter au niveau de ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément avant qu'Eléonore ne s'échappe et laisse sa langue serpenter le long du corps de son amant. Le démons aux cheveux jais devenait de plus en plus impatient et caressait les cheveux soyeux de la blonde. Lorsqu'il la vit proche de son sexe gorgé de sang il gémit faiblement. Elle serra la verge qu'elle sentit frémir malgré la présence du tissu. Totalement impatient Sébastian se jeta sur elle, leurs attributs démoniaques apparurent. Elle lui mordit la nuque le forcent à s'adosser au pilier du lit. Elle l'embrassa tout en laissant ses mains aux longs ongles noirs serpenter le long de ce corps parfait. Elle planta alors ses griffes dans la cuisse du démon en fasse d'elle.

-"Eléonore...mm..s'il te plait...". Elle sourit et decida de s'occuper de l'attribut masculin de son diable d'amant. Elle fit de nombreuses frictions sur cette zone érogène ce qui rendit fou le démon qui vint sur la blonde. il tira le visage de cette dernière vers ses lèvres. Il la plaça sur le dos tout en l'embrassant.

-"Tu es prête ?" Elle hocha la tête et il la pénétra d'un coup. elle grogna tandis qu'il l'embrassa et commença de lents mouvements. Il la serra contre lui tandis qu'elle commença a le mordre légèrement. Ses coups devenaient de plus en plus puissants. Ils gémissaient à l'unisson. Après plusieurs minute, Eléonore vînt suivit de prêt par le démon aux cheveux corbeaux. Ils se séparèrent mais il n'en avaient pas fini. Ils continuèrent de s'abandonner à la luxure toute la nuit.

* * *

Voilà la première partie du chapitre 2 terminé ! il m'a pris plus de temps à recopier car j'ai du modifier pas mal de trucs... mais le voilà la suite devrait être la dans le week-end ou au maximum lundi. sur ceux des bisous ! Reviews, laissez vous tenter !

XOXO Chloé-san


	5. deuxième partie chapitre 2

Bonjour, Bonsoir:

Voici la suite comme promis des malédictions nous enchainent. Vous retrouverez dans ce chapitre notre petit couple de démon et pour me réconcilier avec les fans de Yaoi et du couple SébastianXciel peut-être qui sait ? Un etit début de relation ! Mais pour ça faut lire ! N'hésitez pas à parler de cette fic à vos amis et de laisser une petite review.

Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture !

* * *

Ils se séparèrent finalement vers les quatre heures du matin. Éléonore se blottit entre les bras du démon aux yeux sangs. Il la serra et tout deux finirent pas s'endormir.

Lorsque Sébastian ouvrit les yeux, le soleil pointait à l'horizon. Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait dormit et surtout qu'il tenait son ange dans ses bras après quatre siècles d'absence et de longues insomnies. Lorsqu'il sortit de ses esprits il vit le visage de la blonde s'illuminer d'un sourire. Il ne se contrôla pas et se jeta sur ces lèvres.

-" Bonjour mademoiselle.

\- Bonjour monsieur." Répondit avec entrain la démone. Ils caressa les fils d'ors qui servaient de cheveux à Éléonore avant de laisser ses longs doigts s'aventuraient sur la peau blanche de cette dernière. Elle était a présent sur le ventre du démon de sexe opposé. Elle lui déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres avant de sauter hors du lit. Il la retint par le bras comme pour l'empêcher de le quitter à nouveau. Elle le gratifia d'un sourire avant de passer derrière un par vent et d'enfiler sa veste en maille et de se faufiler dans la salle de bain. Alors qu'il sortait de son lit, Sébastian entendit un bruit d'eau particulièrement irrégulier. Il se précipita donc dans la salle de bain en question et vit Éléonore debout dans la baignoire entrain de faire grimper l'eau pour que cette dernière coule en cascade sur elle. Il n'en revenait pas, elle se servait de ses pouvoirs pour réchauffer l'eau et la faire monter en colonne. Cela le fit sourire, décidément cette fille ne cessera de le surprendre. Elle vit son sourire narquois et décida de faire tomber ses vêtements dans un claquement de doigts. Son sourire disparu tandis que celui de la blonde grandit laissant entrevoir ses canines pointues. Il sauta alors dans la baignoire et ils commencèrent tout deux une immense bataille d'eau. Pansant que ce jeu avait assez duré, Sébastian forma un mur d'eau dans le dos d'Éléonore la forçant à se coller à lui. Il la serra contre sa peau humide avant de la porter jusqu'à la chambre. Il la déposa sur le lit avant de passer une serviette autour du cou de la jeune femme tout en faisant attention à ne pas toucher la marque du pacte. Elle se leva finalement lui collant un léger baiser sur la joue comme pour le remercier avant de passer de nouveau derrière le par vent et d'enfiler une veste de service de Sébastian. Éléonore récupéra ses affaires que Sébastian avait plier pour elle et sortit voyant qu'il était occuper lui même à se changer. Il l'embrassa et elle sortit suivit de son chat. Sébastian enfila son costume, se coiffa rapidement avant d'aller chercher des gants propres. Il caressa la marque du pacte qui chauffait légèrement sa main. Une fois enfilé, il boutonna son gant. La porte s'ouvrit tandis qu'il faisait son lit. Dans le cadre de la porte la silhouette d'Éléonore se désignait dans une robe noire sobre mais pourtant de toute beauté.

-"Sais-tu où sont les tabliers ? Je n'ai pas pris le miens et je ne voudrais pas tacher ma robe en préparant le déjeuner de mademoiselle.

-Oui bien sûr suis moi." Elle hocha de la tête et le suivit dans le couloir. Il ouvrit la porte d'un placard et sortit d'une boite un long tablier noirs dont les détails étaient en fils d'argents. Ils l'accrocha autour de son cou avant de rejoindre les cuisines. Elle s'attacha les cheveux dans une tresse en épis de blés qui partait de la droite pour se déposer sur son épaule gauche. Ils préparèrent en vitesse le petit déjeuné avant de faire chauffer le thé. Elle se recoiffa à l'aide d'une brosse afin d'être présentable.

-"Une brosse humaine ? Attends je vais t'aider." Tout en disant cela il passa derrière Éléonore et pris la brosse. Il commença de lent mouvements sur la chevelure soyeuse de la blonde avant de la voir se crisper. "Toujours aussi sensible a ce que je vois." Elle souligna la réflexion du démon aux yeux carmins d'un profond soupir mélangé à un grognement.

-"Ça fait tellement longtemps...Elle me rappelle ce que ça fait d'être humaine, ça me rappelle ma vie non... notre vie d'avant." Elle dit cela dans un soupir ce qui déstabilisa Sébastian qui échappa le délicat peigne qui se brisa sur le sol. Éléonore se leva d'un coup en entendant le bruit de la porcelaine et de l'or se fracasser sur le sol. Elle ramassa les débris d'une mains tremblante avant de jeté un regard noir à l'autre majordome.

-"Éléonore attend.

-C'est bon... laisse je la réparerais." Elle lui tourna le dos et ils partirent alors chacun de leurs côtés avec leur plateaux d'argents afin d'apporter le thé du matin à leurs maîtres respectifs. Elle arriva alors face à la chambre de sa jeune contractante. Elle entra mais ne vit personne dans la chambre. Éléonore se dirigea alors vers les rideaux qu'elle ouvrit dans un mouvement d'air. La lumière du jour pénétra la pièce, elle était vide. "la poisse, je vais encore devoir m'amuser à la retrouver". Elle ressortit donc toujours son plateau à la mains et se dirigea vers l'autre bout du couloir où étaient situés les appartements du propriétaire des lieux. A ce moment Sébastian avait erruption dans le couloir et s'apprêtait à rentrer. Elle pressa donc le pas le retint par le bras et lui dit:

-"Mademoiselle Élisabeth n'est pas dans sa chambre je pense qu'elle est avec ton maître.

-Je sais mais cependant je te prierais de rester dehors le temps que je les réveils, mon maître n'aime pas les étrangers dans sa chambre.

-Ça tombe bien ma maîtresse connais Ciel depuis sa plus tendre enfance et a pleinement confiance en moi !" Mais alors qu'ils allaient ouvrir les portes, ils entendirent des chuchotements.

-"Aucun doute sur le fait qu'ils soient là" dit Éléonore. Sébastian hocha la tête comme signe d'acquiescement et elle se permit d'ouvrir les portes. Les deux majordomes distinguèrent alors dans le noir deux ombres qui se chevauchaient. Ces deux ombres se séparèrent alors violemment à l'ouverture des portes rouges de honte. La jeune femme déposa son plateau avant d'aller ouvrir les rideaux. Sébastian quand à lui, déposa également son plateau avant d'aller sortir des couvertures à mettre autour des épaules des deux deux démons apportèrent leur thé à leur contractants puis leur déposèrent les journaux du jour. Les deux futurs époux étaient légèrement dévêtit. les deux diables de majordomes se permirent donc de les rhabiller correctement. Ils déroulèrent l'emploi du temps de la journée et débarrassèrent les deux jeunes gens. La majordome passa une robe de chambre à sa contractante et l'emmena dans sa chambre afin de la changer.

Une fois dans la chambre de la futur Mme. Phantomhive, Éléonore fit couler un bain et s'empressa de préparer des vêtements propres pour sa jeune contractante. Elle l'ammena donc jusqu'à son bain et entrepris de la laver. Alors qu'elle commençait à frotter le dos d'Élisabeth, cette dernière pris la parole:

-"Eléonore ?

-Oui mademoiselle ?

-Comment...comment on sait si quelqu'un nous aime et quand on doit être prêt pour faire...enfin tu vois... Elisabeth etait gêné, personne ne lui avait jamais parlé des sentiments ni de comment réagir face à eux et du coup encore moins àse sentir prêt à faire tout simplement l'amour. Eléonore bloqua quelque secondes avant de finalement réagir.

-Et bien tout d'abord, même si je suis un démon et que je ne suis censé ne pas avoir de sentiments je ne suis pas vraiment au fait de ce genre de choses mais...

-mais ?!

-Mais...selon moi l'amour est un sentiment incontrôlable, on sait si on aime quelqu'un c'est tout. Bien sûr cela peut prendre du temps, au contraire cela peut être un coup de foudre. L'amour est le plus puissant des sentiments, il nous rend fort, heureux mais il peut également nous briser et nous faire beaucoup de mal...

-Tu sembles avoir si bien connu ce sentiment pourtant. C'est comme si il t'avait habité et t'avait fais ressentir tout ça ! C'est incroyable ! Tu me raconteras qui t'as fait ressentir tout ça ?

-Mademoiselle, je ne fais que rapporter ce que j'ai entendu, un démon est incapable d'aimer. De plus je vous rappel que je ne connais personne en enfer qui éprouve des sentiments à mon égards et tant mieux.

-Ah...je croyais." Dit Élisabeth déçue visiblement de la réponse de sa majordome. Évidement Éléonore avait menti, oui elle avait connu tout ce qu'elle venait de décrire. Elle connaissait quasiment tout les sentiments, elle avait presque tout enduré. Même que la plupart de ces sentiments avaient étés causé par des actions d'une seule personne le majordome de Ciel Phantomhive, son cher et tendre Sébastian Michaelis.

Après ce léger dialogue elle sortit sa contractante, la sécha et l'habilla pour qu'elle aille prendre son petit déjeuné.

 **Au même moment dans la chambre du comte et propriétaire des lieu:**

Sébastian avait fini de doucher son maître et l'avait ramené dans la chambre de ce dernier. Il commença donc à l'habiller. Sébastian évitait le regard de son maître qui était plein de sarcasmes.

-"Je sais que tu nous a vu tout à l'heure Sébastian." A l'entente de son nom, Sébastian redressa la tête et regarda son maître avec un visage plein d'interrogation.

-"De quoi parlez vous monsieur ?

-Tsss ne fais pas l'idiot stupide démon, je sais que tu m'as vu ce matin de mon lit avec Elisabeth.

-En effet Bocchan je vous ais vu, mais je ne vous en tiendrez pas rigueur.

-ah oui et pourquoi ?

-Tout simplement par ce que c'est de votre âge et que je comprends que vous puissiez ressentir ce genre de désir.

-mmh.

-De plus, Lady Élisabeth est votre promise ce qui est d'autant plus logique.

-Seulement, même si je le veux je n'arrive pas à aller plus loin avec elle si je pense à elle...

-Que voulez vous dire par là Jeune Maître ?

-Ce que je veux dire par là stupide démon.." Ciel attrapa la cravate de son majordome afin qu'il remonte au niveau de ses lèvres."C'est que le seul dont j'ai envie et qui arrive à me faire réagir c'est toi."

Et avant même qu'il n'ai pu répondre quoi que ce soit, Sébastian vit ses lèvres être prisent d'assaut par son jeune maître.

* * *

Et voilà la fin du chapitre 2 ! Et oui, Ciel s'est enfin déclaré, seulement plein de questions restent en suspend ! Comment va réagir Sébastian ? Quel est ce passé dont parlé Éléonore sans le vouloir à Élisabeth ? bref la suite arrive bientôt j'espère que ça vous plait toujours ! N'hesitez pas à me donner votre avis à l'aide de review ça fzit vraiment VRAIMENT plaisir et surtout ça motive l'inspiration. Sur ceux à la prochaine des BISOUS!

XOXO Chloé-San.


	6. Chapter 3 première partie

Bonjour, Bonsoir:

Je suis de retour j'ai quelques jours de retards (3 je crois) mais j'ai eu pas mal de problèmes avec le site ce qui fait que j'ai du réécrire cette partie de chapitre 4 fois soit plus de 10 000 mots. Sans compter les échecs de publications. Mais voilà le voilà la première partie du chapitre 3 j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Avant les réponses au reviews:

 **Hélico:** Merci beaucoup ! arigato ! Voici la suite que tu attendais. A plus :*

 **Guest:** Et bien ça tombe bien que tu es pu attendre jusqu'à mercredi car le voilà ce chapitre. Ta review trop cool m'a fait super plaisir. Hasta luego.

Assez parlé la suite:

* * *

Et avant même qu'il n'ai pu répondre quoi que ce soit, Sébastian vit ses lèvres être prisent d'assaut par son jeune maître...

Sébastian resta figé tandis qu'il sentait la pression sur ses lèvre s'accentuer. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas à on baiser, Ciel laissa glisser son pied le long de la jambe de son majordome avant de s'arrêter sur la virilité de Sébastian.

-"Monsieur !" Dit alors Sébastian en se reculant. Ciel resserra son étreinte sur sa cravate et s'approcha de nouveau de lui.

-"Sébastian, soit mon amant c'est un ordre..." Il s'approcha alors de l'oreille du majordome. "Meirei koso ga subete" (1) Il dit cela avec un sourire sournois et utilisa la surprise de son majordome afin de la plaquer sur le lit et de s'assoir sur lui.

-"Les ordres sont les ordres, tu dois obéir...C-H-I-E-N. Il appuya bien sur chaque lettre de ce mot avant de voir Sébastian reprendre son sourire narquois.

-Je le sais que trop bien monsieur, il n'empêche que si vous me voulez il va falloir attendre un peu car vous devez allé petit déjeuner et votre journée s'annonce chargée.

-J'attendrais ce soir dans ce cas." Ciel se leva embrassa son majordome en vitesse avant de se rassoir correctement sur le lit pour que ce dernier puisse finir de l'habiller.

 **Dans la salle du petit déjeuné:**

-"Ils en mettent du temps ! Râla la jeune fille.

-Il est vrai, désirez vous que j'aille voir ce qu'il fo-..." la porte s'ouvrit la coupant dans sa phrase. Ciel vînt alors s'assoir à la table et les deux promis commencèrent leur repas. les deux majordomes dictèrent alors le programme de chacun pour sa journée.

"Mademoiselle nous commencerons par de la lecture ensuite nous verrons le maniement d'armes viendra ensuite le temps du déjeuné puis dans l'après midi vous aurez une leçon de danse suivit d'une leçon d'équitation."

"Quand à vous monsieur, Ce sera une leçon de français suivit d'un maniement d'armes en compagnie de ces dames et après le déjeuné votre après midi sera consacrée à votre société."

Le repas se poursuivit dans le calme avant que les deux binômes se quittent afin d'aller chacun dans le lieu dédié à leur activité respective. C'est ainsi que Ciel se retrouva dans son bureau avec son majordome. Il vit sur le bureau un livre sur le français ainsi que de quoi écrire. Il soupira et se laissa tomber lourdement sur son fauteuil. Il caressa du doigt le cuir de ce dernier avant de regarder son majordome le regard emplit de désir.

-"On peut faire un tas de chose ici autre que l'étude de cette langue de plus que nous avons au moins deux heures avant la leçon sur le maniement d'armes.

-En effet mais il est primordial pour une personne de votre rang de parler parfaitement le français et ces deux heures ne seront pas de trop pour améliorer votre accent." Sébastian dit cela avec son sourire habituel et ouvrit son manuel tout en prenant garde à ne pas approcher de trop près son maître.

Au même au moment dans la bibliothèque où Éléonore et sa contractante avaient pris place:

Éléonore avait pris un livre au hasard et l'avait déposé à sa maîtresse assise sur un fauteuil près de la cheminée.

-"Les malédictions les enchainent dans le malheur ? Tu connais ce livre ? Demanda la plus jeune blonde à sa majordome.

-Non je ne le connais pas ce sera donc un excellent moyen de vous exercer.

\- Comme c'est étrange, ce livre a été écrit à la main et pourtant il n'y à aucun nom à part ce mot: "A mon ange partit pour l'éternité loin de moi." Comme c'est jolie, ce doit être une histoire d'amour tragique.

-Vous m'avez l'air intéressée par cette histoire,commençons je vous pris." Elle hocha la tête et ouvrit le livre.

" _nous sommes le 29 novembre 1400 la terre Corse a vu naître son héritière une petite blonde originaire de Porticcio. Cette jeune fille reçue une éducation exemplaire, elle était brillante réussissait tous se qu'elle faisait. Elle semblait être douée pour absolument tout. lorsqu'elle eu 16 ans on lui annonça qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui elle devrait rencontrer chaque jour un prétendant de son rang. La seule personne qui arrivait à lui faire oublier son quotidien morose était son chat qu'elle promenée partout avec elle. Un jour n'en pouvant plus de ce défilé elle prit son cheval et partit dans le maquis. Alors qu'elle s'était arrêtée au bord d'un ruisseau afin d'abreuver son cheval elle vit un cavalier aux cheveux noir sur un magnifique cheval de la même couleur. Il avait avec lui un corbeau sur son épaule. Il mit alors pied à terre et vînt a la rencontre de la princesse qui avait son chat toujours avec discutèrent un bon moment avant de se quitter et de se revoir chaque jour. L'amitié fit place à un sentiment plus puissant l'amour. Un jour voilà, on lui annonça la visite d'un prince à l'heure où normalement elle voyait le jeune homme. Elle était assise avec ses parents sur de grands trônes qui surplombés la salle et son assemblée. Elle fut bien surprise ne voyant le prince en question se n'était personne d'autre que son ami du maquis. Ils écarquillèrent les yeux mais cachèrent tant bien que mal leur embarras. Ils avaient tout deux comme à leur accoutumé leurs animaux fétiches.  
_

 _-"Princesse_ _Olympe héritière des Terres Corses, souveraines des félins et des éléments je vous présente le Prince Dimitri de Michaeland prince de Provence et souverain des animaux dotés d'ailes. Elle fit une révérence, il s'approcha d'elle et..._

Élisabeth s'interrompit et regarda sa majordome, elle serrait la bague à son pouce tout en ayant un air songeur. "C'est histoire ce n'est pas une histoire, c'est le récit d'une vie non de...

-"Éléonore tout va bien ?

-mmh ? Ah oui ne vous inquiétez pas c'est juste que je connais en fait cette histoire je l'avais juste oubliée. répondit avec entrain la majordome sortit de ses réflexions.

-Dans ce cas, dit la jeune fille en fermant le livre et en se rapprochant d'Éléonore jusqu'à arriver face à elle. "A toi de me la raconter !" Éléonore écarquilla les yeux soupira avant d'accepter la requête et de se mettre dans une position plus propice à la narration:

 _"Il s'approcha de la jeune fille lui embrassa la main droite avant de se relever et de lui demander sa main. Elle accepta aussitôt pour le plus grand bonheur de ses parents bien que ces derniers furent très surpris de cette réponse précipitée. Les noces furent prévus pour le lendemain et préparé à toute allure. Ils passèrent une journée et une nuit ensemble leur destin lié par la lune opaline et glacée. Il lui offrit alors un collier avec d'énorme diamants incrustés, ces pierres étaient fixés sur de l'or blanc assortit à la bague qu'elle portait au pouce. Cette bague était un memento mori, c'est à dire une tête de mort présente pour rappeler aux humains que seul la mort est éternelle. Après avoir passé presque toute une nuit devant ce drôle d'idole, les deux amants de cœurs s'embrassèrent dans la pénombre, personnes ne les vit, seule la lune fut témoin de leur amour. Le lendemain tout était prêt la chapelle du palais avait était décorée méticuleusement. Le jeune homme incroyablement beau dans son costume attendait devant l'Autel et soudain deux portes s'ouvrirent. Olympe apparu dans une sublime robe blanche aux détails noirs. Sa traine était noir avec des motifs blancs, elle était délicatement attachée par des broches assortis aux collier qu'il lui avait offert la veille. A ses côtés deux tigres blancs, deux panthères noires et bien sur deux chats. Les deux tigres portaient soit une épée avec un couteau soit une dague et un arc. Il s'agissait des armes favorites du couple. les deux panthères portaient les emblèmes des deux promis ainsi que des chaines en or blanc. Les deux chats quand à eux avait simplement leur apparence gracieuse car pour la jeune femme mes chats était la représentation de la liberté et leur mettre un collier les en auraient privés. Elle avait un bouquet de roses noires et blanches. Elle gravit les marche aidée de son futur époux. Ils allaient enfin échanger leurs alliances seulement...  
_

Éléonore marqua une pause comme si elle ne voulait pas revoir ce passage, Élisabeth posa un main sur la sienne sans prêté attention à la bague de cette dernière située sur son pouce gauche.

 _Seulement le destin leurs refusait ce bonheur. La pièce fut plongé dans le noir, des cris se firent entendre. Lorsque la lumière revint ils virent des corps à terre, les parents de la belle étaient touchaient. Les deux amants prirent les armes portées par les tigres et combattirent. Tout les ennemis furent abattus. Tous sauf UN, alors qu'elle allait rejoindre son futur époux, une épée lui traversa le corps juste en dessous de la poitrine. Elle s'écroula sur le sol, Dimitri planta son épée dans la gorge de l'assassin mais lorsqu'il recupéra la jeune femme elle perdait peu à peu connaissance. Il la regarda une dernière fois, l'embrassa la priant, la suppliant de rester avec lui.  
_

Éléonore s'arrêta elle ne connaissait pas vraiment la suite et comment expliquer sont histoire sans avouée son passé à la jeune fille ? Elle préféra donc garder le silence.

-"Et ensuite que c'est il passé ? Qu'est devenu la femme ? Le jeune homme ?

-Je ne sais pas mademoiselle, il faudrait regarder dans le livre.

-Ensuite dit une voix derrière elles,

 _Ensuite, la jeune fille rendit l'âme dans les bras de celui qui l'avait toujours aimé.Tout les animaux présents se sont agenouillés comme pour pleurer leur mère. Le jeune homme pleura serra le corps sans vit contre lui. La robe rougit par le sang d'Olympe prit une teinte noire, Dimitri porta donc le corps jusqu'à l'autel. L'assemblé pleura la défunte et la cérémonie du mariage se transforma en un deuil profond. La jeune fille fut enterré au sommet d'une falaise qui surplombée la baie du Ruppione. Le jeune était fou de douleur chaque soir il venait sur la tombe, chaque soir il revivait la terrible scène. Un soir il croisa un homme, un démon qui lui promis une chose, le pouvoir de voir celui qu'il aimait, pour cela il devait payer un certain prix. Il accepta sans attendre seulement le démon était rusé et il ne lui offrit pas ce qu'il avait espéré car celle qu'il avait perdue ne pouvait lui être rendu. Au lieu de cela il hérita d'une malédiction à vie._

-"Sébastian ? Appela Élisabeth. "Vous connaissez vous aussi cette histoire ?"

-Évidement je dois connaître tous les livres de cette bibliothèque en tant que majordome de cette maison.

-En effet cela paraît logique. Dit Éléonore en se levant cachant légèrement sa bague.

-Nous vous attendions avec Monsieur et comme vous aviez déjà 15 minutes de retard je me suis permis de venir vous chercher.

-QUOI ! Hurla Élisabeth "15 minutes de retard ! Excuse nous mais nous étions passionnées par cette histoire.

-Je comprends elle est si belle et pourtant si tragique.

Les trois personnes marchèrent jusqu'au jardin où des fleurets les attendaient. Après plus de 35 minutes de cours, Sébastian revînt avec deux boites en bois et métaux. Il les déposa sur une table et invita les deux jeunes femmes à les ouvrir. Les deux Contractantes ouvrirent chacune une boite et restèrent bouche bée devant ce qu'elles découvrirent à l'intérieur.

-"C'est... incroyable ils sont magnifiques." Dit Éléonore.

* * *

(1) meirei koso ga subete veut dire "les ordres sont tous."

(2) Cette histoire est importante il faudra la garder dans un coin de votre cerveau comme la bague :)

Et voilà c'était la première partie du chapitre 3 ! J'ose espérer que cette histoire continue de vous plaire. A très bientôt, une petite review ?

A plus je vous aimes !

XOXO Chloé-San


	7. Deuxième partie chapitre 3

Bonjour, Bonsoir:

VOICI LA FIN DU CHAPITRE 3 ! Pardon je me calme c'est juste que comme la dernière fois j'ai eu plein de problème pour le poster du coup je suis soulagé qu'il soit près. Voilà il est là, il est prêt et il y a même un yaoi ( Petits perver(se)s )! Bref j'espère que cette fic vous plait toujours autant. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews.

BISOUUUUS ET BONNE LECTURE

* * *

"Ils sont magnifiques. Dit Éléonore en sortant un arc de la boite en bois. Il était noir avec des détails et des armatures en argent. Élisabeth sortit le sien, il était blanc avec des détails dorés. Tout l'opposé de celui de son diable de majordome.

-Content qu'il vous plaise. Dit Ciel dans un sourire avant de les conduire devant un stand de tir.

-Monsieur a tenu à vous inviter ici car il a fait construire ce stand car il me semblait que vous vouliez apprendre à mademoiselle Élisabeth à tirer.

-En effet cela faisait partie de mes projet puisqu'il me semble assez utile de maitriser ce genre d'arme.

-Dans ce cas, que dirais tu Élisabeth de voir nos majordomes s'affrontaient avant que nous commencions la leçon ?

-Quelle bonne idée. Dans ce cas je vais fixer les règles: Ce sera le tir le plus précis qui remportera le duel.

-Cela me convient vous pouvez commencer." Sébastian passa donc derrière Éléonore, attrapa un carquois et lui attacha. Il effleura le corps de la belle blonde avec ses mains. Il se fit le plus discret possible mais il avait besoin de sentir le corps de la majordome, c'était vitale et il avait besoin de s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve. Il y passa donc du temps avant de se reculer admirant son travail d'un œil expert. Éléonore sourit intérieurement ayant compris les pensées de Sébastian et s'assura du bon fonctionnement de son équipement. Ciel serra ses petits poings. "comment se fait-il qu'un démon non MON démon soit aussi attentionné avec une personne autre que moi. De plus que je lui ais avoué mes sentiments..." Il sortit de sa rêverie en entendant la voix de Sébastian. Elle était très douce presque sensuelle et elle était adressée à quelqu'un d'autre que le comte ce qui le fit bouillonner intérieurement.

-"Honneur aux dames. Dit il en s'inclinant indiquant ainsi la direction à suivre à la blonde.

-Je vous remercie." Dit elle en inclinant poliment la tête sur le côté et en pliant légèrement les genoux. Tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'emplacement indiqué, sa tenue se transforma comme d'habitude. La tenue de majordome laissa place à la tenue de combat. Une fois entièrement vêtu de cette tenue, elle scruta la cible de ses yeux de chat. Elle inspira, expira pris un flèche l'encocha et la décocha en une fraction de seconde. Tous écarquillèrent les yeux devant la vitesse du geste. Elle avait tirée tellement rapidement que leurs yeux n'avaient pu suivre le mouvements agile de ses gestes. Leur cerveau n'avaient me^me pas eu le temps d'analyser la situation. Le plus étonnent c'est que la flèche était en plein milieu de la cible. Ce tir était tout simplement parfait. Rapide, Concret et Précis. "Agile, précise, rapide un vrai félin" se dit Sébastian qui ne pu décrocher son regard de la jeune femme. Élisabeth applaudit tandis que Ciel fou de rage en voyant le regard passionné de Sébastian envers sa rivale lui envoya sa tasse à cette dernière. Ils entendirent le bruit de l'éclat de la porcelaine et virent une flèche se planter au dessus du crâne du jeune comte. Ils comprirent que sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent la démone avait tirée une flèche en direction de la tasse évitant ainsi le projectile. La porcelaine gisait à présent au sol tandis que le lord se leva d'un bon.

-NON MAIS CA NE VAS PAS ! VOUS AURIEZ PU ME TUER ET TOI ESPÈCE D'EMPOTÉ TU N'AS MÊME PAS BOUGÉ!"

-Simplement je ne l'ai pas fait et croyez moi mon cher PETIT comte, si j'avais voulu vous toucher vous seriez deja à terre tout comme cette tasse.

-Monsieur je savais que vous n'étiez pas en danger Éléonore est un excellent archer elle a seulement déviée le coup.

-TSSS... Cracha-t-il. Sébastian le forçat alors à se rassoir et lui apporta une autre tasse.

-A ton tour." Dit Éléonore avec un sourire vrai et gentil. Il prit l'arc en bois brun et le carquois que la jeune fille lui tendait, la remercia et se plaça devant la cible. Il prit une flèche l'encocha et attendit un peu avant de tirer. La flèche arriva au milieu de la cible seulement Sébastian avait été beaucoup plus lent. Il avait décocher beaucoup moins vite et son geste fut moins précis. Éléonore avait donc gagnée le duel. Élisabeth voyant sa victoire et le regard dépité de son promis émit un petit rire. Ciel n'en pouvait plus et le rire de sa promise ne fit qu'attiser le brasier en lui. Il se releva donc beaucoup plus violemment, envoyant balader sa chaise et la table par la même occasion. Il s'avança dangereusement prêt à frapper la jeune fille quand une flèche lui effleura la joue. Le sang commença a couler tandis que la flèche se planta plus loin. Ciel passa une main sur sa joue meurtrie et sentit le sang couler. Il hurla, cria, pesta sur les deux femmes avant de se calmer et de saisir une épée qu'il envoya à Sébastian.

-"Avant que tu ne me soignes, j'exige que tu venges mon honneur." Lâcha Ciel à l'intention de son diable de majordome. Sébastian prit l'épée mis un genoux à terre et lachâ son fameux:

-"Yes, My Lord." Il se retourna alors très rapidement et fondit sur la majordome.

"ÉLÉONORE !" Hurla la jeune lady en voyant la lame passer à quelques centimètres du cœur de sa majordome. heureusement Éléonore avait anticipé le coup mais fut étonnée de voir qu'il était destiné à son cœur. Elle défia alors du regard l'autre démon avant de se mettre à courir le frôlant et murmura à son oreille:

-"Waf". Elle se mit à rire et lorsque le diable de majordome regarda autour de lui il ne la vit plus. Seul son rire résonnait dans le jardin. Il la vit alors sur une branche au milieu d'un arbre tel un chat. Il sourit à cette vision mais sentit alors une vive douleur dans sa main droite le forçant à lâcher son épée. Une flèche, une flèche était plantée dans sa mains droite. Frustré il sortit des couteaux, avec l'un d'eux, il trancha la corde de l'arc de son son amour. Elle lâcha un profond soupir déposa l'arc au sol et se mis sur le toit du manoir. Le dos de sa tenue s'ouvrit, un col de plumes et de fourrure noire en sortit et se plaça sur ses épaules, un liquide noir se plaça sur ses avant bras et ses mains. Le liquide se transforma en un gant d'archer sur sa main gauche tandis que sur son avant bras droit, une sorte de coque se forma afin d'empêcher que le frottement de la corde sur cette partie de son corps ne la gêne lors d'un tir. Ces protections semblaient en carbone et en plumes noires d'aciers. Elle tendit son bras droit tendis qu'un arc en acier démoniaque noir se forma dans sa main droite ouverte. Étant gauchère, il était normal que sa main droite soutienne le poids de l'arc et sa main gauche bande la corde. Tous regardaient cette transformation avec de grands yeux. Sébastian était impressionné, seul un ou deux démons maitrisaient ainsi les éléments. Même lui n'y arrivait pas, normalement seul les membres de la famille royale des enfers peuvent les maitriser et encore seul le roi la reine et le prince ou la princesse. Il se reprit en voyant le regard de son maître et ressortit d'autres couverts en argents. Éléonore esquiva et détourna facilement l'argenterie que lui lançait Sébastian. Au contact de cette arme, les couteaux se brisaient. Elle encocha alors une flèche qui atteint Sébastian en plein cœur. A l'endroit même où il avait voulu lui planter son épée. Il frémit sentant la douleur de cette flèche mais également un saignement plus profond, il était blessé de son geste. Il s'accroupit alors au sol un genoux à terre la main droite à terre et sa mains gauche sur sa poitrine dont il avait retiré la flèche. La démone sauta du toit et atterrit avec légèreté tel un chat. Son arc et ses protections avaient disparus, il ne lui restait que sa robe de combat. Malgré la tristesse et la douleur, Sébastian ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver sublime avec ses cheveux coiffés en plusieurs tresses formant ainsi une sorte de couronne, sa robes noires faite de plumes noires robuste et brillantes comme de l'acier, de fourrures tout aussi noires et d'une sorte de tissu doux comme du velours. Sa longue cape allée parfaitement avec ses boites en cuire noires aux talons larges et hauts (12cm quand même !). Elle s'approcha de lui posa un main sur la plaie ensanglantée avec un regard plein de regrets. Elle appuya sur la plaie pour stopper l'hémorragie et dit à son oreille:

-"Tu as de la chance que ce ne fusse pas une de mes flèches démoniaques, tu y serrais resté." Sa voix se brisa légèrement rien qu'a l'idée de le perdre lui, la personne qu'elle aimée le plus au monde. Il lui accorda un doux sourire, pas le sourire sarcastique qu'il avait sans cesse non ! Un sourire plein d'amour. Il allait poser sa main sur la joue de son amour afin de la caresser lorsqu'il se rappela de la présence de leur contractant. Il retint donc sa main et fit disparaître son sourire ce qui chagrina Éléonore qui redevint impassible. Afin de soigner la blessure, elle commença à retirer les couches de vêtements de Sébastian sous les yeux hébétés de Ciel. Cette idiote n'allait tout de même pas toucher le corps nu de SON amant ! Alors qu'elle allait retirer la chemise de Sébastian, Ciel se jeta sur elle la repoussant. Il ne pouvait plus supporter les regards doux et presque passionnées qu'avaient ces deux démons l'un envers l'autre. Il passa alors une mains sur le torse du démon et la regarda. Elle était couverte de sang, il lui remit donc ses vêtements et se redressa.

-"Rentrons Sébastian tu dois te soigner. Il se rapprocha alors de l'oreille de son majordome. "Moi seul peut t'approcher et te toucher entendu ?" Sébastian hocha de la tête et raccompagna son Maître à l'intérieur. Éléonore sentit une épine douloureuse planter son cœur, c'était une sorte de jalousie. Elle retourna au près de sa contractante qui était très inquiète. Elle la prit dans ses bras tandis que sa robe de service se reconstituait.

-"Je pense que ce midi, vous déjeunerez sans votre promis mademoiselle. Dit la majordome avec un grand sourire et un ton presque enjoué.

-En effet... répondit avec une voix soucieuse la jeune fille.

-Qui a-t-il mademoiselle ?

-Rien je trouve juste Ciel étrange avec Sébastian voilà tout. De plus Sébastian semble avoir un faible pour toi.

-Vraiment cela me semble peu probable mais si vous le dîtes. Elles allèrent donc à l'intérieur et reprirent place dans la bibliothèque puisqu'il leur restaient presque 1h avant le repas.

 **Au même moment dans les appartements du comte:**

-Monsieur je vais m'occuper de votre joue... Non. coupa alors le comte, "D'abord occupons nous de ta blessure elle est plus grave." Tout en disant cela, Ciel poussa Sébastian sur le lit. Il prit un linge humide et se plaça sur le bassin du démon. Il déposa le linge sur le rebord du lit et commença à divertir le majordome, il déboutonna d'abord rapidement les couches de vêtement de l'homme sous lui avant de ralentir la cadence en arrivant à la chemise du démon. Ses doigts tremblèrent légèrement, il allait enfin pouvoir découvrir le corps parfit de son amant simplement lorsqu'il avait voulu retirer la cravate de Sébastian ce dernier se mit à gesticuler et a tenté de s'échapper. Simplement:

-"Tsss pas bouger ! Tient toi tranquille. Je te rappelle que tu as accepté d'être mon amant.

-Pas exactement je respecte simplement vos ordres Monsieur. Sébastian reçut une violente claque.

-Ne dit plus jamais ça ! Tu m'aimeras tôt où tard ! (1)

Il arracha avec rage la chemise de son majordome. Pour son plus grand soulagement, la blessure avait déjà cicatrisée cependant il la nettoya tout de même. Il caressa ensuite la peu douce du jeune homme et ne put tenir plus longtemps et commença à découvrir le corps parfait du démon avec ses lèvres. Il embrassa d'abord la blessure, puis le cou qu'il mordilla légèrement avant de lécher sa mâchoire avant de prendre possession de ses lèvres douces. Il laissa ses mains parcourir le reste du corps de l'autre homme tandis qu'il tentait d'approfondir le baiser. Il lâcha les lèvres démoniaques et repris son souffle mais il sentit quelque chose de rapeu, chaud et humide. Il ouvrit alors les yeux sentant cette langue lécher la plaie. Enfin son diable de majordome répondait à ses envies. Pris de désir il continua ses caresses, sa mains passa alors sur le pantalon de son diable et il sentit un début d'érection. Il décida donc de s'occuper du torse de son démon tout en faisant de légères frictions avec ses hanches sur celle de son amant. Après avoir assez joué avec ses mains et sa langue sur les bouts de chaires rosés de l'autre, il descendit avec sa bouche le long de ce torse laissant un sillon de salive brulante. Il libéra alors le sexe gonflé de son démon et le caressa du bout de ses doigts puis il l prit entièrement et violemment en bouche. Sébastian frissonna à cette sensation et devînt tout à coup plus dure lorsqu'il vit son bocchan se manualiser au même rythme que ses vas et vient sur son sexe. Le jeune garçon enfonça alors tellement fort l'imposant membre dans sa bouche que ce dernier cogna contre sa gorge. Il toussa légèrement faisant vibrer le sexe du diable de majordome. A cette sensation il ne s retînt plus et jouit ans la gorge du jeune garçon. Ce dernier avala le tout avec gourmandise avant de lécher ses doigts souillés de sa propre semence. Il se redressa alors voyant le regard pensif du démon. Il s'essuya et essuya les preuves de leurs actes avec le linge encore humide.

le majordome se releva s'habilla en vitesse avant de sentir sa manche être retenu et voir ses lèvres être prisent d'assaut par son jeune maître.

-"Merci. Murmura le comte contre ses lèvres.

-C'est normal monsieur, je vous remercie également c'était très agréable. Maintenant si vous voulez bien, je vais préparer votre déjeuné." Il s'éclipsa alors en direction de la cuisine. Laissant un Ciel rêveur et ravit de sa prestation.

 **Au même moment dans la bibliothèque:**

Élisabeth relisait l'histoire d'Olympe et de Dimitri ces deux amants maudits et liés par l'astre lunaire. Éléonore quand à elle lisait un roman de capes et d'épées français. Elle finit son livre et regarda l'heure sur sa montre à gousset. C'était déjà l'heure du déjeuné elle se leva donc et regarda sa contractante.

-Mademoiselle je vais préparer votre déjeuné si vous voulez bien m'excuser." Élisabeth ne releva même pas la tête de son livre et acquiesça simplement de la tête.

Éléonore fit un révérence et s'éclipsa également et descendit dans le quartier des domestiques. Elle vit Sébastian courir dans ses appartements entendit le bruit de la douche. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans les appartements elle trouva des cendres de tissu. "Son costume ?" Dit-elle. C'est alors qu'elle vit Sébastian rentrer dans la chambre, il était simplement vêtu d'une serviette placée autour de son cou où se trouvait un suçon. Il fondit sur la jeune femme et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il ne pu s'empêcher de la serrer et de tout simplement l'aimer. Il voulait se débarrasser du goût de la peau de Ciel. Ils se séparèrent finalement.

-"qu'est ce qu-... Mais avant qu'elle n'est pu répondre quoi que ce soit elle se vit être de nouveau soulevée et il reprit sauvagement possession de ses lèvres.

-Excuse moi il fallait que je t'embrasse... Sache que tu es la seule que j'ai aimé que j'aime et que j'aimerais. Quoi qu'il advienne quoi que tu vois, que tu sentes, sache que seul toi compte." Elle écarquilla ses beaux yeux de chats violets ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle avait le droit à cette déclaration maintenant mais elle fut heureuse de l'entendre. Elle vit que la marque avait disparu au niveau de son cœur mais elle ne pu s'empêcher d'embrasser la peau qu'elle avait souillée par sa flèche. Sébastian frémit à ce contact, s'est fou a quel point son corps est sensible lorsque c'est elle qui le touche. Tout à l'heure il n'avait rien ressentis lorsque Ciel l'avait toucher à ces endroits mais là, il en voulait plus. Cependant il savait que l'odeur de Ciel était très forte et il avait peur que si Éléonore ne s'attardait trop sur son corps elle ne sente son passage sur son corps. Il l'empêcha donc de continuer l'embrassant une dernière fois avant de s'habiller en vitesse avec un nouveau costume. Ils partirent ensuite tout deux préparer le déjeuné main dans la main.

Alors qu'ils avaient presque terminés le déjeuné...

* * *

Et c'est sur cette petite note de suspense que je vous quitte. J'espère que vous prenez toujours du plaisir à lire cette fic. Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui à bientôt je vous aimes n'oubliez pas les reviews.

BISOUS.

XOXO Chloé-San


	8. Chapter 4 première partie

Bonjour, Bonsoir:

J'ai presque 1 semaine de retard je suis presque désolé mais j'ai une excuse ! Je devais réviser mon brevet et le passer. En fin de compte ça servait à rien de réviser mais bon...

Bref voici la première partie du chapitre 4 plus longue que prévus. En même temps j'avais plus de motivation étant donné que je suis en Corse avec un grand Ciel bleu et la mer ;p.

 **ATTENTION MESSAGE IMPORTANT J'AI BESOIN DE VOTRE AVIS:** _Je me demande si je ne vais pas créer une page facebook où je posterais des dessins (ex: les tenues des personnages ou sceau du pacte.), des infos, des images, des news et le programme des prochaines fics et leur avancement._

Donc voilà si vous pensez que ce serais une bonne idée n'hésitez pas à me le dire sur ceux je tiens a remercier Ma Violette et Mon Oscar (Possessive moi ?! je plaisante.)

Sur ceux, Bonne lecture.

* * *

Alors qu'ils finissaient de préparer le déjeuner de leur contractant… la porte de la cuisine fut détruite par les deux majordomes de la reine. Les deux Charles encore… Décidément ces deux là n'aimaient pas entrer comme tout le monde chez les Phantomhive. Ils restèrent alors bloquer devant la Majordome. Ils ne l'avaient jamais vu et restèrent stupéfaits devant la beauté de la blonde. Ils se reprirent alors saluèrent le majordome des Phantomhive comme il se doit avant de faire chacun leur tour un baise main à la seconde personne présente. Ils ne la lâchèrent pas des yeux comme si ils voulaient profiter de cette vision avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse comme toutes les visions. Sauf qu'Éléonore était bien réelle ainsi que les regards insistants des deux Charles ce qui déplut fortement (très) fortement à Sébastian. C'était SA Eléonore, SON Olympe, la seule personne qu'il a aimée de toute sa vie longue de démon. Il décida donc de prendre la parole afin de les forcer à lâcher du regard son démon.

-Quelle est la raison de votre visite messieurs ? Je me doute qu'il s'agit d'une requête de sa Majesté.

-En effet simplement nous ne pouvons en parler devant une personne autre que Monsieur le comte et son majordome. Ils s'inclinèrent respectueusement face à la jeune femme avant de poursuivre : Sachez que ce n'est nullement contre vous mademoiselle c'est simplement une question de confidentialité.

-Il n'y a aucun problème je comprends tout à fait. Répondit Éléonore avec un grand sourire qui fit craquer les deux majordomes en blanc. Ils donnèrent la lettre à Sébastian, refirent un baise main sur la main gantée de blanc de la blonde avant de partir tout en continuant de la regarder avec envie. Sébastian serrait sa mâchoire tout comme ses poings. Éléonore entendit alors le bruit d'une goutte qui s'écrase au sol. Elle se retourna alors et vit du sang tacher le sol de marbre blanc de la cuisine. Elle leva les yeux et vit que le sang venait des mains de Sébastian, ce dernier avait tellement serré ses poings pour contenir sa rage que ses ongles avaient détruits son épiderme. Sébastian essaya de cacher ses mains mais il sentit bientôt la chaleur du corps de l'autre démon contre lui. Elle se colla contre son dos serrant son corps à l'aide de ses mains et de ses bras. Elle passa ensuite ses mains le long des bras de l'autre démon jusqu'à ses mains, elle retira ses gants le plus délicatement possible avant de regarder les marques. Sébastian sentait le souffle chaud de son amour avant qu'elle le retourne face à elle. Le sang coulait désormais en gouttes de plus en plus rapprochées, les yeux d'Eléonore devinrent rosés avec une pupille fendue de chat. Elle prit les deux mains dans les siennes et tourna les paumes vers le ciel. Elle regarda Sébastian comme pour lui dire « Honnêtement, te faire ça à cause de ces deux abrutis… » Elle replongea ensuite son regard dans ce liquide vermeil des plus alléchant. Le démon aux yeux carmins ferma ses yeux et les rouvrit avec une lueur de surprise et d'excitation en sentant un muscle chaud et humide sur ses plaies. Il vit alors Eléonore qui le soignait à la manière d'un félin. Quelques secondes plus tard, le sang et les blessures avaient disparues. Il redressa le beau visage du démon aux yeux violets et posa ses lèvres sur celles de cette dernière. Il la tira au plus près de lui avant de caresser doucement ce corps malgré la présence de cette maudite robe d'uniforme. Très vite la langue aux vertus guérisseuses rencontra celle du blessé. Sébastian frémit à ce contact avant de s'y abandonner. Éléonore se dégagea ensuite, remit des gants propres sur les mains du démon en face d'elle et y déposa la lettre cachetée de la reine.

-Ça avait l'air urgent et le repas va refroidir si nous tardons trop.

-Tant pis sa attendra. Trancha-t-il tout en se replaçant contre Eléonore. Il l'attrapa la plaça sur le plan de travail face à lui. Ils s'embrassèrent avant que les mains de Sébastian ne passe dans son propre dos et qu'il sorte un écrin en or et nacres. Il plaça la boite dans les mains de la blonde avant de se retirer un sourire au lèvres. Alors qu'il passait le pas de la porte il fut retenu par Éléonore qui le regarda les yeux brillants et la boite ouverte sur sa brosse cassée précédemment

-Comment as tu- ? Elle fut alors coupée par les lèvres délicieuses de Sébastian.

-Chut… Après tout je ne suis qu'un diable d'amant.

Ils portèrent donc chacun le repas de leur maître respectif.

Sébastian avait finit dans le bureau du comte où celui-ci avait toujours l'air embrumé par les sensations éprouvées récemment. Une fois dans la pièce, Sébastian commença à disposer les différents éléments du repas avant de sentir de frêles bras l'entourer et commença à parcourir son corps. Alors qu'il passait ses mains sur le torse de Sébastian, il sentit une lettre dans la poche de son veston. Sébastian soupira se décala et sortit la lettre.

-Qu'est ce ? Interrogea Ciel.

-Une lettre de la reine contenant une mission sans nul doute, elle a été apportée par les deux majordomes de la reine il y a quelques minutes à peine.

Ciel se releva et alla devant son majordome, il s'approcha encore saisit la lettre et frôla les lèvres de son majordome avec les siennes. Soudain Sébastian sentit sa tête tourner et sa joue gauche chauffée puis sa tête tourna dans l'autre sens et sa joue droite rougie. Il écarquilla ses beaux yeux carmins et regarda d'un regard froid son maître.

-Cette odeur… c'est celle de l'autre idiote, tu l'as vu… AVOUE !

-En effet puisque je suis allé en cuisine pour votre déjeuné.

-Prend moi pour un idiot ! Elle ne porte pas de parfum fort, tu l'as forcement touchée, serrée dans tes bras.

-En effet elle a trébuchée et du coup je l'ai simplement rattrapée.

-Tsss je l'espère pour toi. Bien voyons cette lettre. »

 **Au même moment dans un des salons:**

On toqua à la porte, Elisabeth cacha le fameux livre et dit d'une voix légèrement tendue:

-"Entrez.

-Je vous apportes votre déjeuné mademoiselle. Désirez vous que nous modifions le programme de cette après midi ou voulez vous maintenir le cour de danse ?

-Oui, simplement je ne suis pas sur que de danser avec Ciel soit une bonne idée...

-J'en convient. Dans ce cas je participerais moi même à la leçon. » Elle plaça alors le repas toujours présent sur le chariot d'argent. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas. Elle se retourna et vit Ciel suivit de Sébastian. Ciel s'assit devant sa contractante l'air de rien et Sébastian vint déposer le repas devant lui.

-« La reine à une mission pour moi et j'aurais besoin de ton aide. Lâcha finalement Ciel. Élisabeth le regarda avec dédain avant de répondre.

-Une mission dis-tu ? En quoi puis-je t'être utile ? J'espère que tu n'essayeras pas d'attenter à ma vie ou à celle d'Éléonore. Ciel retenait la colère qui montée en lui.

-Un bal sera donné ce soir par le Vicomte de Druit. Il semblerait que de nombreuses jeune filles toutes plus belles les unes que les autres aient disparues lors de ce genre de bal c'est pourquoi j'aurais besoin de votre aide à toute les deux.

-Parfait explique moi tout dans ce cas.

-Très bien il me faudra une heure en tête à tête avec toi et pendant ce temps les démons se prépareront pour la soirée. Il se retourna face aux démons et dit : Vous avez 1 heure, dans 1heure vous viendrez nous préparer.

-Très bien dit Sébastian en s'inclinant. Ils débarrassèrent la table avant de se retourner tous deux avec un regard inquiet face à leur contractant.

-Mademoiselle vous êtes sûr… je ne serais pas dans les parages pour vous protéger de ses coups.

-Eléonore c'est une heure seulement. Une heure. Elle vit son démon soupirer.

-Monsieur j'ose espérer que vous saurez vous comporter tel l'homme responsable que vous pouvez être.

-Ca va oui ! C'est une heure et ce n'est pas comme si j'étais un dangereux psychopathe ! Sébastian retint un rire avant de s'incliner.

-Dans ce cas, à dans une heures. Les deux démons et amants s'échappèrent en directions de leurs quartiers. Les deux promis se toisèrent du regard avant que Ciel ne soupir et détourne son regard. Il vit alors un renfoncement dans une des fauteuils de la salle. Il se leva et souleva le coussin qui y était placé. Il extirpa le livre et vit Elisabeth fondre sur lui lui arrachant l'ouvrage des mains.

-Tu n'es pas un peu grande pour ce genre d'histoire ?

-Cette histoire est splendide, cet amour est sublime tout comme leurs liens.

-L'amour décrit dans cet ouvrage n'existe pas ! Réveille toi nous sommes dans le monde réel. Elisabeth se crispa serra plus fortement l'ouvrage contre son corset.

-Je suis sur que si ! De plus je suis certaine que nos majordomes respectifs le connaissent également. Ce fut alors Ciel qui serra le coussin dans ses mains. Sébastian ne pouvait pas être amoureux de quelqu'un ou si il le pouvait ce serait de lui.

-Tu divague… c'est faux.

-J'en suis sûr en plus tu as vu à quel point ils connaissent tous deux cette histoire réfléchit un peu. Il comprit alors le sens de ses paroles. Il est vrai que pas mal d'éléments coïncidents mais ce n'est pas possible il refusait d'y croire. Ces deux démons n'avaient pas de passé commun. C'est inenvisageable.

-Bref assez bavassés, l'enquête.

-Voilà ce que nous savons : des jeunes femmes d'une vingtaine d'années environ, toutes très belles et en pleine forme. Elles étaient toutes des demoiselles de familles riches où des demoiselles de compagnies. En tout cas elles étaient en très bon état. Nous savons également qu'elles ne sont pas mortes et qu'elles sont regroupées.

-C'est mince… Quel est ton plan ?

-Nous nous rendrons comme deux couples distincts et nous essayerons de faire en sorte que l'une de vous deux se fasse remarquer par le tueur enfin, l'enleveur plutôt.

-On pourra compter sur vous ?

-Quelle question ! Évidemment.

-Très bien dans ce cas j'accepte."

Ils continuèrent à parler tandis qu'ils attendaient que l'heure passe.

 **Au même moment dans les appartements d'Éléonore :**

La jeune femme avait été raccompagnée par Sébastian. Ce dernier lui ouvrit la porte, s'inclina poliment et la laissa passer. Elle déposa sur sa commode l'écrin contenant sa brosse à cheveux et se plaça devant Sébastian toujours dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Donc nous avons 1 heure pour nous préparer.

-Oui tu peux prendre ton temps Éléonore je t'apporterais ta tenue si tu veux. Dit poliment Sébastian.

-Ah euh oui je veux bien merci. Éléonore était déçue. Elle pensait qu'ils allaient profiter de cette heure afin d'affirmer leur amour mais visiblement ce sera chacun chez sois. Alors qu'elle s'était retournée face à la fenêtre. Elle soupira avant de dire :

-« Une heure seulement, et moi qui comptait profiter de ma nuit et de mon après-midi c'est raté. Elle sentit alors deux puissants bras l'entourer. Elle se sentit être pivoté et croisa le regard de braises de l'autre démon.

-Excuse moi, je-j'ai pensée à haute voix. Déso- " Encore une fois Éléonore fut coupé par ces lèvres douces et fermes. Elle perdit alors pied au sens physique du terme. En effet l'autre démon l'avait pris dans ses bras et l'amena telle une princesse dans la salle de bain de cette dernière. Elle écarquilla alors les yeux en voyant sa salle de bain. Sébastian avait tout préparé, le bain était rempli d'eau parfumés et de pétales de roses. Toute la salle était emplie de fleurs tel que des roses noires et rouges et des lys. Partout, des bougies avaient été placées et ces dernières s'allumèrent au fur et à mesure de l'avancer des amants dans la salle. Il la déposa sur le bord d'un lavabo en marbre et fit tomber sa robe en une fraction de seconde. Elle sursauta en sentant le tissu glisser. Elle le regarda il n'avait plus que son pantalon et sa chemise. Il la porta de nouveau tel une princesse et la déposa le plus délicatement possible dans l'eau. Au contact de l'eau elle se détendit et relâcha le cou de son diable d'amant. Ses mains passèrent alors sur son torse, elle défit les boutons de la chemise, la laissa tomber et passa ses mains sur ce torse parfait. Il la resserra contre lui ignorant l'eau qui ruisselait désormais sur leur corps. Léonure tira alors Sébastian à elle le faisant basculer. Il se retint de tomber de justesse dans l'eau et l'embrassa. Elle enroula ses bras autour de la nuque de son amant avant de faire tomber son pantalon et son boxer par télépathie. Il fut surpris et se détacha de ses lèvres. Il plongea son regard dans le sien.

-« Tu ne veux pas te reposer toi ?

-Cesse tes sarcasme et vient dans l'eau. Elle se rapprocha de son oreille et murmura- Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie. » Elle passa sa langue sur l'oreille de l'autre démon. Ce dernier frémit et se jeta dans l'eau. Pas besoin de se faire prier ou quoi que ce soit, il la désirait tellement.

Il se plaça face à la blonde avec un regard empli de désir et de passion. Elle bascula sur le ventre et glissa le long du corps du démon aux yeux carmins. Elle se blottit contre son torse, il la prit dans ses bras et caressa doucement ses cheveux. Ces moments de tendresses sont rares et précieux surtout chez les démons. Il laissa ensuite glisser ses mains le long du dos du démon aux yeux violets. Elle se blottit un peu plus et laissa ses mains découvrir le corps parfait d'un blanc immaculé de l'autre. Elle se redressa alors légèrement, plaça ses mains de chaque côtés de la tête de Sébastian, fit de même pour ses jambes qui entourèrent le bassin puissant du brun. Elle passa sa main sur l'emplacement où sa flèche avait percuté ce cœur. Sébastian gémit à la sensation. Elle le regarda avec des yeux inquiets, il la réconforta en lui déposant un baiser doux et délicat. Tandis qu'ils approfondissaient le baiser, Sébastian la poussa de l'autre côté de la baignoire et la surplomba de toute sa longueur. Éléonore commença à embrasser la peau douce avant de la mordiller. Elle passa ensuite sa langue sur l'ancienne blessure et y déposa des baisers papillons comme pour s'excuser. Sébastian la remonta sous lui et reprit possession de ses lèvres. Pour la seconde fois depuis leurs retrouvailles, ils abusèrent de leur amour. Leur passion l'un envers l'autre s'exprima pendant plus d'une demi heure. Ils se séparèrent haletants Éléonore dans les bras de Sébastian. Il s'extirpa de l'eau avant de présenter sa main à son amour pour faciliter sa sortie de l'eau. Il tira alors sur sa main la forçant à décoller et à atterrir dans ses bras. Elle enfouie son visage dans la naissance de son coup laissant son souffle chaud faire frissonner la peau de l'autre majordome. Il la porta jusqu'au lit ou il l'assit avant de la draper d'une serviette. Il récupéra deux boites aux rubans en satin noires et rouges. Sébastian déposa les deux boites sur une table avant de voir Éléonore s'en approcher. Elle défit le ruban ouvrit la boite avec son nom et découvrit une robe rouge aux motifs noires ainsi que quelque rubans noirs. Sébastian passa derrière elle et lui retira sa serviette.

-"Tu veux que je t'habille ?

-Oui je veux bien surtout pour le corset..." Sébastian sourit et la plaça dos à lui. Elle sentit le tissu glisser le long de son buste. Il lassa le corset. Il était rouge sang avec des lacets noirs. Il lui passa le haut de la robe, une sublime pièce de tissu rouges aux motifs noirs simple. Un colle de plume noirs aux sommets rouges recouvrait ses épaules,un panache de plume se dressait derrière sa tête. Un épais ruban en satin noir faisait le tour de sa taille et se refermer en un nœud derrière. Ce col faisait le tour de ses épaules sous la forme d'un ruban de satin noirs avec des cristaux rouges sangs incrustés. aux niveaux de ses bras des plumes semblables à celles du col partaient de ce ruban et descendaient plus bas sur ses bras. Le bas du corset qui allais être relié au jupon avait également un ruban en satin noir incrusté de ces pierres sang. Elle enfila des bas noirs ainsi que des gants tout aussi noir. Le jupon était constitué de plusieurs couches. Une première qui prenait le quart de la longueur et qui arrivait plus haut sur la robe relié par un cristal rouge beaucoup plus imposant. Des plumes descendaient du ruban de sati du bas du corset. Ces plumes noirs et rouges entourées les plus gros cristaux. Les cotés qui se rejoignaient en trois parties au centre retenues par trois cristaux et des plumes avaient une couleur rouge et des motifs noirs semblable à ceux du haut. Les bordures des tissus étaient en satin noirs avec les mêmes pierres. Elle se fit enfiler des bottes noirs recouvertes à l'avant de plumes noires et aux talons larges de presque 10 centimètres. Sébastian défit le ruban qui lui couvrait les yeux et elle se contempla dans le miroir ravit de cette robe.

-"Elle est vraiment sublime, vous avez un tailleur très doué de plus il doit être rapide.

-Oui notre tailleur n'est pas mauvais mais il avait déjà beaucoup à faire avec la tenue de monsieur et de mademoiselle Élisabeth...

-Mais dans ce cas qui s'est chargé de nos tenues ? Il s'approcha de son oreille évitant les plumes et lui susurra àl'oreille.

-Une personne qui nous connait très bien ainsi que ton corps dit-il en passant ses mains autour de ses hanches.

-Toi !? dit- elle en se retournant ?

-Oui. Lâcha-t-il. Elle se blottit contre lui le serrant dans ses bras gantés de noir.

-Elle est sublime, mais pourquoi avoir mis des plumes ?

-Quoi je ne te l'ai pas dit ?

-Dit quoi ?

* * *

Et voilà c'est finit pour aujourd'hui je tient à faire une dédicace spécial à Oscar qui m'inspire beaucoup (énormément) pour créer le Sébastian tel que nous le connaissons avec Éléonore. Donc merci beaucoup :*. Un grand merci également à Violette donc qui est toujours là au cas où il se passe un truc. Un grand merci à toi ! Voilà n'hésitez pas à me laisser un reviews (voir même deux ou plus) et à me répondre pour l'idée d'une page Facebook.

Sur ceux: Gros calins

XOXO Chloé-San.


	9. Deuxième partie chapitre 4

Bonjour, Bonsoir:

Voici la deuxième partie du chapitre 4.

 _ **Message Important:**_ **J'ai crée une page facebook parlant de mangas/d'animé et du coup de fanfictions et de dessins. Elle s'appelle Akumadeshitsuji **

Voilà c'est tout je vous laisses lire n'hésiter pas à laisser un commentaire et d'aller voir la page.

Je vous aimes ! Kisu.

* * *

-« Dit quoi ? S'enquit de demander Eléonore.

-J'ai oublié de te préciser qu'il s'agissait d'un bal masqué/costumé.

-Pourquoi une robe évoquant ton emblème ? Pourquoi n'ais-je pas une robe en rapport avec mon emblème à moi les félins ? J'aurais très bien pu être habillée avec des oreilles et de la fourrure plutôt qu'avec des plumes. C'est injuste.

-Tout simplement par ce que mon maître me l'a interdit. Il connaît mon amour pour ces boules de poils que sont les chats et il avait peur que je succombe à ton charme sous couvert d'un costume de chat.

-tch… pesta-t-elle. Ainsi ce soir je troque mon emblème contre la tienne.

-En effet. Considère que c'est en quelque sorte une affirmation de notre liaison. De plus… Il s'approcha d'elle.. Cette robe te va à ravir et nous serrons coordonnés.

-j'ai une dernière question. Pourquoi tu as mis des touches de rouges ? Pourquoi pas du bleu roi ? Ah… laisse moi deviner c'est la couleur qu'affectionne particulièrement ton maître et il refuse de me voir la porter.

-En quelque sorte, oui. Excuse moi j'aurais aimer que tu puisse t'habiller comme tu le souhaite mais je me dois d'obéir aux ordres.

-Wouf. Bon chien chien ! Tu as reçus ton susucre ? Dit- elle sur le ton de la moquerie. Sébastian plissa le nez à l'évocation de ces abrutis de chiens.

-Arrête ça... Elle soupira partit s'asseoir devant la coiffeuse le regarda à travers le reflet du miroir et dit :

-Décidément ces contrats nous enchainent loin l'un de l'autre. Sébastian soupira.

-A ce stade ce serait plus des malédictions. Aurais-tu un problème avec la couleur rouge ?

-Non… pas du tout. Eléonore avait murmurée sa réponse et semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Il lui semblait presque qu'elle était remuée par le passé.

-Bien, assez bavarder. Il faut que tu t'habilles et moi que je me coiffe. Elle le dit sur un ton autoritaire comme pour faire oublier son moment de faiblesse. Eléonore se retourna et sentit une paire de lèvres sur les siennes.

-Yes, my sweet love.

Sébastian qui n'avait toujours que sa serviette autour de la taille se dirigea vers son paquet. Il en extirpa un costume trois pièces. Il passa ensuite un pantalon noir dont le bout était un dégradé du noir au rouge sang. Les cotés du pantalon étaient recouverts d'une ligne de plumes noires au bout sang. Son veston désormais placé par dessus sa chemise était composé de superposition de ces plumes bicolores. Il passa ensuite autour de ses épaules la veste. Elle était noire longue mais pas une queue de pie. Ses épaules étaient recouvertes par des plumes ainsi que le bas de la veste. Pour finir il enfila des chaussures de costumes noires simples avec des lacets rouges. Un mouchoir rouge sang était placé dans la poche de sa veste. Autour de son cou, un ruban couleur sang entouré le col de la chemise et était retenu pas une pierre rouge comme ses yeux.

Sébastian une fois prêt leva les yeux vers le miroir et vit le regard posé sur lui d'Eléonore. Elle le détourna rapidement à la vue de celui de Sébastian. Il sourit avant de s'approcher des cheveux toujours lâchés de la blonde. Il prit une brosse e commença à les peigner ce qui la fit sursauter.

-« Je pensais à une couronne de plusieurs tresses sur le sommet de ta tête et de laisser pendre le reste librement. Elle hocha la tête. Puis il repris. Je verrais aussi des plumes noires aux bouts de ceux qui resteront lâchés.

-Oui c'est une bonne idée. Il commença alors les tresses. En quelques minutes, la coiffure fut prête. Sébastian alla prendre des plumes dans une petite boite mais quand il revint, Eléonore avait déjà placée des plumes.

-Comme ça ? dit elle avec un grand sourire.

-oui exactement dit Sébastian quelque peu surpris de sa rapidité. Il parti déposer les plumes près de la boite dans laquelle il avait placé la brosse réparée. Son attention fut alors attiré par une petite peinture de la taille d'une photo et avec la précision de cette dernière. Il reconnu Eléonore sur la gauche. Elle portait une robe longue noire et bleue. La robe était composée de superpositions de tissus de différentes teintes de bleue et de noires. Sa taille ses épaules étaient entourées de cornes noires et bleues. Son mémento mori sur le pouce gauche. Un bracelet en argent avec une imposante pierre bleue sur le poignet droit. Ses cheveux pendaient sur ses épaules coiffées en multiples boucles. Le bout de ses cheveux étaient bleues. Un ruban de la même couleur que son ras de cou sur sa tête. Son regard se déporta ensuite sur la deuxième personne. Elle était brune presque chatin, seul son œil gauche était visible. Ses cheveux avaient des mèches rouge sang. Son œil visible était noir, entièrement noir. Elle avait de nombreuses cicatrices. Comme des petites morsures reliés par des fils noirs. Comme des points de sutures. Elle en avait sur le sourcil visible, le dessous de l'œil, l'arrête du nez la bordure droite de ses lèvres et sur le bas de sa pommette. Elle portait un ras de cou rouge et noire ainsi que la même robe qu'Eléonore mais où le bleu avait était remplacé par un rouge sanglant. Elle portait autour de son cou un long pendentif avec dessus accroché un énorme rubis taillé en losange. Elle n'avait pas de bague mais le même ruban dans les cheveux qu'Eléonore avec cette fois encore du rouge à la place du bleu. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre le tableau pour pouvoir le regarder plus attentivement il se rendit compte qu'Eléonore avait cessé de se préparer et commencer à se retourner. Il recula alors prestement et se rendit auprès de la jeune femme. Elle sortit une palette de maquillage et commença à se maquiller. Un épais trait de crayon noir formant une pointe longue à la manière d'une égyptienne et un fard à paupières rouge. Son teint était clair comme de la porcelaine et ses lèvres avaient étés rehaussé par un rouge à lèvre rouge au centre et noir sur le bord des lèvres. Elle ressemblait à une princesse sortie d'un conte de fées. Elle se leva alla lui placer correctement son rubans et sa pierre. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la photo, elle la cacha n'ayant pas remarquée que Sébastian l'avait déjà vu. Ils sortirent de la chambre, Eléonore l'embrassa avant de filer chez sa maîtresse. Sébastian la vu filer, caressa ses lèvres et partit lui aussi.

Eléonore habilla sa maîtresse d'une robe bleue avec des touches de noires. Elle ressemblait à une louve avec ces oreilles.

Noires et cette queue noire. Elle lui fit une tresse qui partait de la partie droite au dessus de son front et partait sur la gauche. Elle recula a maitresse et contempla l'ensemble de sa maîtresse. Elle portait une robe bleue composée de superposition de tulles et de rubans noirs. Son bustier était bleu avec un tour de tulle tout comme le bas du bustier. Un gros nœud séparait le bustier en deux. Le jupon était bleu lui aussi avec une séparation de tulle noire au centre et des nœuds sur les côtés de la robe. Elle lui replaça une des oreilles et attrapa une cape en satin bleue nuit.

-Eléonore ?

-Oui dit-elle en avançant dans le couloir.

-Tu crois que je pourrai avoir un ras de cou comme le tient ?

-Pardon, il le faudrait bleu.

-Je t'ai vu avec un. Celui de ta tenue de combat. Elle se crispa.

-C'est impossible.

-Eléonore

-Oui mademoiselle.

-Meirei da. Elle s'inclina.

-Les ordres… elle fit alors apparaître dans sa main son collier. Une sorte de corde en corne noire se plaçait autour du cou et de magnifiques saphirs. Les cordelettes noires partaient avec de petits saphirs et de petits diamants noires. Elle s'admira dans le miroir ravi.

 **Pendant ce temps la dans les appartements du comte :**

La porte s'ouvrit sur Sébastian magnifiquement habillé. Il commença à préparer son maitre lorsqu'il sentit une main sur son torse. Il resta impassible et sentit ensuite une jambe baladeuse au niveau de son entrejambe. Il redressa la tête et pria son maître d'arrêter. Ciel laissa tomber sa jambe dessus. Sébastian avait compris qu'il devait se montrer coopératif si il voulait pouvoir passer du temps avec Eléonore. Il monta donc le long de Ciel et laissa trainer sa langue dans son cou avant de finir derrière son oreille.

-« Nous aurons tout notre temps ce soir monsieur. » Ciel gémit faiblement. Sans s'en rendre compte il était habillé. Il se leva donc vers son miroir satisfait de son complet bleu et de ses attributs de loups. Sébastian attrapa une cape bleue nuit comme celle d'Eléonore et ils sortirent de la chambre et marchèrent en direction du hall.

Ils arrivèrent au même moment en haut des escaliers. Des boites avaient étaient disposées sur une table en haut de l'escalier. Les jeunes femmes saluèrent leurs hôtes. Chaque personne rejoint son cavalier. Sébastian ouvrit les paquets et donna aux deux promis un loup bleu roi avec des pierres incrustées. Il sortit alors un autre masque. Il s'approcha d'Eléonore et le lui plaça. Le masque recouvrait les deux tiers de son visage on voyait uniquement ses lèvres, ses yeux et sa joue droite. Il finissait au bord de son front et était composée de superposition de rubans rigides noirs et rouges. Des rubis et des diamants noirs incrustés. Ses yeux de chats ressortaient avec ces couleurs. Elle sortit le dernier masque et elle le plaça sur Sébastian. C'était un loup comme ceux des deux promis mais rouges et noirs. Ils descendirent par deux et sortirent prendre une voiture qui les attendait déjà. Le voyage fut long et muré dans un profond silence de chacun des protagonistes.

Les couples gravirent les marches du manoir des Druitt. Un homme vérifia leurs invitations et les laissa pénétrer dans la salle. Ciel et Elisabeth descendirent d'abord les marches d'un pas parfait. Les démons les regardèrent satisfaits de leurs contractants. Puis Sébastian pris la main d'Eléonore la baisa avant qu'elle ne pose sa mains sur le poings fermer de ce dernier. Ciel et Elisabeth qui s'étaient mis en retrait regardaient ce couple avec admiration. Ciel serra les poings avant de se souvenir de sa mission. Les regards admiratifs des autres convives réjouissaient le couple démoniaque. Ils s'éloignèrent de leurs contractants et se fondirent dans la foule avant d'être interpellés par d'autres couples aux yeux bouleversés. De la musique plus forte retentit et le vicomte fit son apparition. Toutes les personnes le regardèrent et il prit la parole tout en repérant Eléonore.

« Bonsoir Mesdames, Bonsoir serais votre hôte pour cette soirée basée sur le thème de la beauté cachée. En effet c'est pour cela qu'il s'agit d'un bal masqué. Ce soir afin de rendre grâce à Aphrodite je propose que le plus beau couple soit récompenser. Sur ceux vous aurez une danse pour nous convaincre les jurys et moi même. Sur ceux, profitez. »

Il partit s'asseoir à coté des membres du jury. La majorité des couples étaient désormais au centre de la salle. Sébastian entraina Eléonore sur la piste alors que la musique venait de commencer. Elisabeth et Ciel avaient déjà commencés à danser. Eléonore se plaça correctement et ils commencèrent à danser. Leur niveau, leur grâce, leur tenue tout chez eux était au dessus des autres participants. Le vicomte ne lâchait pas des yeux la blonde. Il savait déjà qui allait gagné et il la voulait avec lui. Oui cette personne dont il ne connaissait pas le nom. Cette beauté des enfers. La musique s'arrêta finalement. Tous saluèrent leur partenaire. Le vicomte monta alors sur une table visiblement très très ému une main sur le front.

« -AAAhhhhh cruel dilemme ! trop de magnificence c'est offerte à nous ce soir. Cependant la vie est faite de choix. Même si ce fut douloureux , nous avons tranché. »

Il descendit de sa table s'approcha des inviter effleurant des mains et des visages de jeunes femmes avant de s'arrêter face à Elisabeth. Il lui sourit « mignonne mais trop jeune » se dit il « et de toute façon j'ai déjà ma perle rare. » le vicomte s'éloigna donc de la petite louve blonde et s'arrêta devant Eléonore cette fois-ci. Il prit sa main gantée de noire y déposa un baiser avant de saluer Sébastian et de les inviter à rejoindre l'estrade la main d'Eléonore toujours dans la sienne. Il l'aida à monter, invita Sébastian à monter. Eléonore attrapa le bras de son diable d'amant avant d'entendre la voix du Vicomte.

-« Mesdames, Messieurs voici les vainqueurs. Elisabeth hocha la tête en direction de sa majordome. Elle lui répondit par un sourire discret.

-Mais avant tous pourrions connaître vos noms et vos visages. Eléonore hocha la tête et se tourna vers Sébastian qui hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement aux pensées de son chaton. Elle détacha son masque révélant son visage délicat aux convives.

-Je suis la comtesse Olympe Michaelis. Ciel écarquilla les yeux. Elle avait oser donner comme nom de famille celui de son majordome comme si ils étaient mariés. « Quelle démon cette femme. » Sébastian enleva ensuite son masque et dit :

-Je suis l'époux de mademoiselle le comte Dimitri Michaelis. Elle lui sourit et croisa le regard furieux de Ciel. Son sourire s'agrandit encore plus.

Une femme membre du jury jeune très maquillée apporta deux couronnes en or comparable à celle des empereurs romains. Le vicomte saisit la première la déposa sur la tête de Sébastian puis pris la seconde et la déposa délicatement dans les cheveux de la blonde qui avait baissée les yeux. Il lui redressa la tête et l'invita à danser. Elle accepta et se vit entraînée au centre de la piste.

-« C'est bien la première fois que je vois une aussi belle créature dans un de mes bals.

-Vous êtes trop aimable Vicomte. Je me demandais si vous n'aviez pas un endroit plus calme. Je ne sais guère si c'est le champagne, la danse ou la musique mais j'ai un horrible mal de crane.

-Mais bien sûr mon chaton mais bien sûr. Eléonore tiqua à l'appellation mais se contenta de sourire au Vicomte.

Votre mari ne va pas vous en vouloir ?

-Mon mari ? bien sur que non et de toute façon ce sera une simple discussion. Le vicomte eu un sourire sadique.

-En effet une simple discussion, si vous voulez bien me suivre. » Il l'emmena vers le fond de la salle à l'opposer de la porte. Elle fi un signe de la tête à Sébastian qui sorti du manoir avec les deux contractants. Au moment d'entrer dans la pièce, elle regarda derrière elle et vit Ciel attraper la main de Sébastian et le serrer contre lui le plus discrètement possible. Elle retînt sa rage et suivit le vicomte. Elle le vit fermer la porte et se souvînt qu'elle avait lu le rapport d'enquête sur Jack L'Eventreur. Ciel avait vécu la même situation, il lui manque juste le gaz endormant.

Le vicomte s'approcha d'elle près de ses lèvres elle essaya de reculer et toucha la porte.

-« Chuuut…Mon chaton…reste tranquille. » Elle recula encore se qui énerva le vicomte qui lui plaça un linge imbibé de chloroforme sur la bouche et le nez. Elle fit semblant de s'évanouir et entendit l'homme murmurer.

-Tu m'aimeras mon chaton, tu seras à moi. »

* * *

Et voilà pour la deuxième partie du chapitre 4 A plus espèce d'akumade. N'oubliez pas de passer voir ma page facebook "Akumadeshitsuji". Et de laisser un comentaire !

GROS BISOUS.

XOXO Chloé-San


	10. Chapitre 5 première partie

Chapitre 5 première partie :

Bonjour, Bonsoir :

Moi en retard ? NOOON a peine ! je plaisante, je m'excuse. Je vous préviens de la présence d'un yaoi un peu osé si je puis dire. Et avant de vous lancer dans la lecture je vous redonne le nom de la page Facebook de cette fiction et parlant de mangas/animés:

AkuMadeShitsujiMichaelis?fref=pb&hc_location=profile_browser

vous embrasses n'oubliez pas les reviews ! enjoy !

* * *

Sébastian se détacha de l'emprise de son contractant et monta dans le fiacre avec les deux promis.

-« Sébastian tu es sûr qu'on peut compter sur Eléonore ?

-Oui monsieur j'en suis certain.

-Faites comme si je n'étais pas là. Grogna Elisabeth. On parle tout de même de ma majordome que je sache. Et personnellement je suis certaine de son talent et de son pouvoir d'action.

-Oui enfin on parle tout de même d'un démon.

-Oui mais un démon sous contrat monsieur.

-Ils n'ont pas tous ton sens de l'esthétisme. Râla Ciel.

-Elle est mille fois plus fidèle que ton cher Sébastian.

-N'IMPORTE QUOI.

-EVIDEMMENT QUE SI !

-ON se calme je vous prie. Eléonore accomplira sa mission et au moins pour cette fois monsieur faites lui confiance.

Les deux humains soufflèrent bruyamment en se jetant des regards accusateurs l'un à l'autre. Sébastian soupira à son tour.

Il commença à penser à Eléonore et a se qu'elle était en train de faire pour s'approprier des informations. Il se promit de passer voir si tout aller bien une fois tout le monde au manoir.

 ** _Pendant ce temps chez le vicomte de Druitt :_**

Eléonore faussement endormie, se sentit porter. Elle se servit de ses sens pour visualiser les lieux et les évènements. Ainsi même les yeux fermés elle pouvait voir comme si ils étaient ouverts. Elle se vit alors être transportée dans plusieurs couloirs, passée plusieurs portes. Elle arriva au bout d'une dizaine de minutes dans une immense chambre. Elle était visiblement richement ornée et comportées un immense lit circulaire à baldaquin au centre de la pièce. Elle fut délicatement posée dessus quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Le vicomte entra et demanda à toutes les personnes de sortirent. Les quatre jeunes domestiquent s'éclipsèrent en vitesse.

-Veuillez m'excuser de vous avoir laissée avec d'aussi basses personnes pendant tous ce temps, mais je suis là à présent.

Il s'approcha de la belle endormi, il caressa une mèche bouclée au bout plumé.

-Je suis la maintenant mon beau chaton. Ce manoir sera le tient désormais. C'est pourquoi tu peux changer de robes, c'est bien trop formel. Seul la plus belle des fourrures devrais orner ton coup pas de plumes de corbeaux.

Il l'assit et retira la collerette de plumes. Puis le tissu rouge et noir sur son corset. Il retira les deux jupons. Il détacha le corset noir. Elle avait envie de vomir. Elle était « inconsciente » et a la merci d'un homme totalement fou et dévergondé. Il retira l'armature en fer du jupon. Il ne lui restait que sa robe en satin noire et ses sous-vêtements. Alors qu'il allait y toucher elle se « réveilla ».

-« Mon chaton te voilà enfin parmi le commun des mortels. Elle eut envie de se jeter sur lui et de lui avouer qu'en vrai elle était totalement consciente pendant ses actes. Mais elle voulait jouer encore et le forcer à tout lui avouer. Elle préféra donc faire l'idiote.

-Où suis-je ? Vicomte ? Où est ma robe ?

-Doucement mon chat. Il plongea son regard dans ses yeux en amandes violets de chats. Tu es chez toi à présent, ce sera ta chambre et ton manoir ma belle.

-Et pourquoi suis-je en sous vêtements ?

-Pourquoi garder une robe de bal pareil dans ses appartements ?

\- Vous avez raison, pardonnez-moi.

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire de t'excuser. Je vais te porter une tenue de nuit convenable.

-Merci Vicomte.

Il sourit et sortit. Elle se leva fouilla la chambre de fond en comble à la recherche d'un indice. Rien. Il n'y avait rien et elle ne sentait rien. Elle allait devoir se servir du vicomte sans oublier qu'avant tout s'était un homme. Elle sourit et se dit que cette mission allait être amusante et en plus elle pourrait accomplir une petite vengeance. Elle n'avait pas oubliée les gestes familiers trop familiers qu'avaient échangés les deux hommes. Elle s'approcha de la coiffeuse s'assit retira les plumes et les épingles de ses cheveux. Elle commença à les brosser quand Druitt revint. Il portait une robe noire et bleue. Elle était longue jusqu'aux chevilles. La taille était marquée par un cordon noir. Les manches noires bouffantes allaient jusqu'aux poignets. Les bordures des poignets étaient bleues tandis que celle du bas de la robe était noire. Ses épaules étaient totalement dégagées. Elle passa la tenue, le vicomte eu un sourire satisfait. Elle se regarda dans un grand miroir situé dans le fond de la pièce. Elle remercia le vicomte et alla dans le lit. Elle le vit s'approcher lui faire un baise main. Il s'excusa pour son kidnapping et partit avec le chandelier. Il ouvrit la porte et se vit retenir par la voix de la jeune femme.

-Vicomte ?

-Oui mademoiselle.

-Vous me laissez seule ?

-Je pensais qu'il fallait vous laisser vous remettre de vos émotions.

-C'est que après ce kidnapping j'ai peur… je ne me sens pas en sécurité de plus je ne connais pas l'endroit. Il sourit tendrement et déposa le chandelier avant de se glisser sous le drapes. Elle s'allongea à côté de lui. Il la prit dans ses bras. Elle voulait courir vite. Mais en même temps son instinct de démon et de vengeance la suppliés de rester et de continuer. Elle sentit alors une présence démoniaque et ouvrit les yeux. Elle vit deux orbes rouges la fixer avec rage. Elle se rapprocha du vicomte avec une mine terrorisée. L'immense miroir se brisa. Eléonore vit le poings et l'avant bras de Sébastian en sang et compris. Il avait de longs crocs et les poings fermés serrés jusqu'au sang. Le vicomte au bruit se redressa et regarda la jeune femme qui se blottit contre lui un sourire démoniaque aux lèvres. Sébastian recula, une main ensanglanté sur le cœur l'autre dans ses cheveux. Eléonore pris la main du vicomte et Sébastian partit avec cette image. Eléonore sourit satisfaite d'avoir rendu la monnaie de sa pièce à ce démon.

Sébastian sortit du manoir furieux, il voulait tout casser. Il se rua au manoir des Phantomhive. Défonça la porte de sa chambre prie le chat noir de la blonde et le lâcha sur le lit de cette dernière. Il fouilla toute la chambre de la jeune femme et retrouva la photo. Il la détailla de nouveau revoyant cette jeune femme. A côté de la blonde. Il était persuadé de l'avoir déjà vu et peut-être même de lui avoir parler. Cependant sa mémoire refusait de lui dire où, quand, comment. Cela l'énerva encore plus.

Il allait passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un. Il voulait la blesser lui faire du mal, la détruire de l'intérieur même si cela signifiait se souiller. Après tout il n'était qu'une créature du diable. La luxure, la destruction, les blessures l'animaient. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans la chambre et sur le chat noir qui le fixait méchamment pour la première fois. Il grinça des dents et claqua la porte. Ce bruit réveilla son maître qui descendit vers les appartements des domestiques. Sébastian était sur son lit sa tenue arrachée les mains sur le front, enragé. Il réfléchissait à cette fille sur la photo. Il commença a recoller les pièces, une soirée, d'autres démon, une jolie brune aux mèches rouges. Puis des images saccadées. Lorsque ciel entra et passa une main sur le torse de Sébastian ce dernier sursauta comme si on l'avait réveillé et dit : «Princesse…». Ciel le regarda avant de voir Sébastian reprendre ses esprits. Il le serra contre lui. Sébastian sourit, la voilà sa vengeance. Il prit Ciel au dessus de lui et caressa ses cheveux. Le comte soupira de bonheur de voir Sébastian comme ça. Le jeune garçon se retrouva ensuite dos au matelas son démon au dessus de lui. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant plusieurs minutes de manière sauvage et passionnée. Ciel caressa le corps de son majordome avant de le forcer à prendre sa place contre le matelas. Il s'assit sur ses jambes et retira sa chemise de nuit révélant son sexe fièrement dressé. Il descendit le long du corps de Sébastian une mains sur son sexe l'autre sur celle du démon. Il libéra ce sexe et approcha sa bouche de son sommet. Sébastian soupira de plaisir en sentant le souffle du jeune garçon sur sa verge. Il frémit et lâcha un râle de plaisir quand le garçon sur lui enfonça le sexe douloureux du démon dans sa bouche. Il fit de langoureux va et vient avant que le démon se déverse dans sa cavité buccale. Il vînt alors dans sa propre main. Le démon ouvrit ses yeux et vit le plus jeune se lever pour fuir. Il le retint pris la main souillé du garçon. Il lécha la semence et enduit sa virilité avec le reste.

-« monsieur, vous ne voulez pas vous essayez a quelque chose de plus dangereux ? » Avant que Ciel ne puisse répondre il sentit un doigt le pénétrer. Il gémit de douleur mais s'accrocha au cou du démon

-« fais ce que tu veux de moi… »

Sébastian s'enfonça alors brutalement d'un coup dans le frêle corps au dessus de lui. Il le retourna et entama des coups violant et brusques. Il passa toute sa rage et son dépit dans le corps chaud et étroit de son contractant mais ne prenait aucun plaisir. C'était juste un moyen de se défouler. Il sentait son contractant sous lui gémir encore et encore de plaisir. Ciel était aux anges de sentir son démon aussi vigoureux en lui. Sébastian renversa alors son contractant sous lui et lui donna ainsi des coups plus fluides et plus rapides. Ciel colla son torse a celui du démon tout en gémissant le nom de ce dernier. Le sexe du démon grossissait encore dans cet étroit fourreau mais il du se contenir pour éviter de le déchirer. Il se souvînt alors en vitesse d'une jeune fille ressemblant à celle de la photo qu'il avait plusieurs fois déchirée….l'image lui passa et il repensa à la belle blonde. Il grogna et mis son contractant à quatre pattes. Il fit alors des mouvements sur le sexe de son contractant tout en continuant ses coups butoirs.

« Sébastian….ahahah….mmmh….plus vite…je vais jouir…aah »

-« yes, my lord. » Sébastian enchaina donc encore et encore avant de sentir le petit corps trembler se tendre pour finalement déverser un liquide chaud et pâteux dans un cris d'extase. Sébastian senti le fondement de son « maître » se resserrer et se déversa dans un grognement dénué de plaisir. Il se retira dégouté de lui même et de sa gaminerie. Ciel se jeta a son cou et ils échangèrent un baiser langoureux durant plusieurs minutes.

-« C'était bien démon. Après tout heureusement avec tes décennies d'expérience. » Ricana et l'embrassa

« Merci. » Après ce petit merci il fuit dans sa chambre en courant. Sébastian se leva se regarda dans le miroir et soupira. Il était nu recouvert de sperme. Il parti se doucher avant de se mettre au lit sans pour autant dormir, incapable de ne pas fulminer contre la belle.

Vers 3h du matin:

Eléonore bougea légèrement et sentit un corps contre elle. Elle ne reconnu pas le torse ni les mains de l'homme et elle du se forcer pour se souvenir de la veille. Le vicomte lui sourit et lui dit :

-« Vous vous éveillé enfin princesse.

-mmmh quelle heure est il ?

-Presque 3h du matin mais je vous ais préparé une surprise qui vous fera oublier le désagrément de l'heure.

-Et quelle est-elle ? Elle lui sourit d'une manière démoniaque.

-Vous verrez après le petit déjeuné.

-Entendu.

Il lui passa une longue veste noire pour qu'elle n'attrape pas froid. Il la conduisit à travers le manoir endormi jusqu'à une antichambre. Un magnifique petit déjeuné les attendait. Ils mangèrent ce succulent repas avant de se lever pour quitter cette salle.

-« Veuillez me suivre je vous prie.

-Yes , sir »

Ils continuèrent et descendirent dans les entrailles du bâtiment. Ces escaliers semblaient interminables, les murs en pierres étaient froids et humide, le sol glaciale. Plus ils descendaient plus une odeur familière au démon entêtée la majordome. Une odeur acre remontée des viscères du bâtiment. Ils s'avancèrent devant une porte massive aux multiples verrous. Elle remarqua des traces rougeâtres au sol presque marron comme du sang séché. Elle reconnu deux effluves mélangés. Reconnaissable que des créatures de la nuit.

« non… je n'y crois pas » se dit-elle. Elle retint le changement de couleur de ses yeux ainsi que l'apparition de ses crocs.

Elle entendit alors les verrous s'ouvrir…

* * *

EEEEEEEEHHHH c'est la fin de ce chapitre 5 première partie. Je m'excuse auprès d'oscar pour le yaoi :D Cependant je l'offre aux folles de yaoi. Je vous embrasse vous m'avez manqués ! N'oubliez pas les reviews ca fait toujours plaisir !

XOXO

Chloé-san


	11. Deuxième partie chapitre 5

Bonjour, Bonsoir !

Je suis de retour ! =D Vous manquiez tous trop ! voila donc la seconde partie du chapitre 5. Je suis ravie de le publier et j'ai vraiment aimer l'écrire. Sur ceux ! Je vous rappelle le nom de ma page facebook tournant autour des mangas, des animés et des fanfictions: **Akumadeshitsuji**

 **BONNE LECTURE JE VOUS AIME**

* * *

« Elle entendit les verrous s'ouvrir….»

Eléonore découvrit alors une vieille pièce mal éclairée et longue, une sorte de couloir sans fin dépourvu de lumière naturelle. Ce lieu était tout simplement malsain. Le vicomte la pris par la main et ils pénétrèrent dans cette antichambre. Le sol était couvert de taches brunâtres, de traces d'humidités ou encore de vêtements. Sur les murs de nombreux instruments de tortures étaient suspendus. Elle regarda alors les parties les plus sombres et découvrit avec horreur des cages de fer, des sarcophages à pic, des taureaux de fer ou encore des poutres à poids en forme de pyramide. Elle se souvenait s'être déjà servie de tout ca, cependant l'idée que cette personne l'utilise sur des jeunes femmes la répugnait. Elle avait fait le serrement à sa « sœur » de ne pas blesser de femmes innocentes. Avant l'arrivée de certains évènements dramatiques, elle tuait sans scrupules, uniquement pour rattraper les années qu'elle avait perdue en tant « qu'humaine ».

Les deux personnes s'avancèrent devant une porte en fer cette fois, l'odeur rance devenait de plus en plus forte. Les portes furent alors ouvertes. Elle eu un mouvement de recule, des dizaines de femmes étaient là. Attachées au mur par des chaines, dans des cages ou mêmes avec des os brisés les empêchant de fuir. Son instinct de démon fit briller ses yeux, tant d'âmes vulnérables, de sang. Son pacte la piqua alors. Elle toucha son cou et repris ses esprits.

Une nouvelle porte se dressa devant elle. Elle était en bois sculptés et or.

-« votre surprise est derrière cette porte ma belle. » Le vicomte sourit d'un air malsain et satisfait. Comme un gamin qui prépare un mauvais cou et qui ait sur qu'il va réussir. Les clefs en or firent cédées le verrou. Un flot de lumière en sortit en milliers de filaments. La pièce était sublime emplie de boiseries, de dorures et de fresques délicates. Au centre un bain en cuivre et or. Elle s'en approcha et le vie rempli de sang. Elle eut un sourire mauvais. En enfer il était courant qu' 'un démon offre son sang pour le bain d'un membre de la couronne. Tous ceux qui s'étaient présentés comme prétendant en avait versés. Elle prenait elle même soin d'écorcher leurs veines. Le vicomte retira alors le peignoir de la jeune femme la laissant avec sa robe bleue et noire de nuit. Elle s'avança toucha le sang encore chaud de ses doigts, elle le caressa en tournant autour de la baignoire. Elle distingua alors derrière un paravent au sol d'une femme. Enfin, «le mot « corps » tait un peu fort puisque ce qui gisait au sol n'était plus que le corps a vif dénué de peau et de sang d'une jeune femme. On ne distinguait que ses membres et des parties d'elle de manière grossière tel que ses cheveux, ses yeux, ses ongles…C'en fut trop Eléonore se retourna se jeta sur le vicomte le plaqua à terre. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi son chaton l'attachait et venait de l'immobiliser. Elle lui donna alors un puissant coup de pieds dans la mâchoire qui l'assomma. Elle appela Sébastian et fit chauffer son pacte ce qui réveilla sa maîtresse.

Sébastian se réveilla en sursaut à l'appel pris sa montre à gousset… 4H32. Il se redressa et sentit quelque chose s'agripper à son torse nu . Il regarda et vit son contractant contre lui totalement nu. Il se souvînt alors de la veille. Il le réveilla doucement.

« -Monsieur, c'est l'heure. L'enquête est résolue. » Ciel bougea et se leva machinalement avant d'embrasser Sébastian avec passion. Sébastian l'éloigna et le fit monter pour l'habiller après s'être lui même vêtit. Il trouva Elisabeth prête avec une tenue de chasseuse un sabre à sa ceinture. Il prit alors les deux contractants sur chacune de ses épaules. Il sortirent du manoir et partirent comme des furies vers le manoir du vicomte de Druitt.

Eléonore pendant ce temps s'était approchée du corps et le ramassa. Il s'agissait d'une rousse tirant sur le brun. Elle avait eu la gorge tranchée. Elle referma la plaie et l'installa sur un fauteuil. Elle s'occuper de lui rendre sa peau et découvrit une jolie femme qui paraissait apaisée désormais et endormi. Loin de la figure de ecarlate aux yeux exorbitant qu'elle était il y a quelques secondes. La démone vida la baignoire de ce sang puis revînt vers la jeune femme. Aucun shinigami n'était venu chercher son âme. Elle s'approcha alors et posa ses lèvres sur celle de la morte elle aspira son âme et se redressa rapidement avant d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir. Elle fut étonnée de la saveur de cette âme, elle était douce avec une pointe d'acidité sur la fin. « de l'innocence au meurtre brutale » se dit-elle. Les trois intrus découvrirent alors la pièce, Elisabeth vint vers sa majordome et regarda la jeune fille décédée tandis que les deux autres s'occupaient du vicomte. Ils libérèrent les autres filles prisonnières avant de se diriger vers la sortie avant que Scotland yard n'arrive. Sébastian retira sa veste et la passa autour des épaules d'Eléonore. Elle sera le frac contre elle humant l'odeur de son amant. Ciel pesta et se retourna commençant à rentrer les épaules en dedans avec une mine renfrognée.

-« Ciel ! dit Elisabeth, serait il possible d 'emmener la dépouille à un service de pompe funèbre ?

-mmph pourquoi laissez la là les agents de Scotland yard s'en chargeront.

-Si je puis me permettre, la sépulture sera au frais de mademoiselle elle vous demande simplement de l'y conduire.

-vous n'êtes que majordome je vous rappelle.

-oui que majordome… mais… elle s'approcha, ses yeux changèrent de couleurs elle retint son menton de son ongle noire impeccablement verni. N'oubliez pas que je suis avant tout un démon… et que ma marge de manœuvre est importante.

Sébastian s'interposa en repoussant la main d'Eléonore.

-en attendant vous ne devez être qu'une majordome aux ordres de votre contractante qu'est mademoiselle Elisabeth. Mais je vous amènerez jusqu'au croque mort. » Conclut Sébastian. Elle soupira de sa réaction agressive envers elle. Sébastian pris le corps et ils sortirent. Eléonore resserra de ses mains le frac sur elle comme si il s'agissait d'une protection qui lui apportait un certain réconfort.

Sébastian fit venir un fiacre et tous montèrent dedans. Il n'y avait aucune conversation, uniquement des regards accusateurs ici et là. Ils mirent une vingtaine de minutes pour rejoindre Londres. Ce voyage fut long et pesant. Une

fois aux portes de Londres, ils marchèrent à pied dans cet air frais de la fin du mois de novembre. Le temps était clair bien qu'il était impossible de voir les étoiles à cause de toute cette pollution. Les maisons crachaient de la fumée par leurs cheminées même à cette heure la. Les usines commençaient elles aussi à se réveiller il était bientôt 5h30. Ils se rendirent dans l'impasse où se situait l'échoppe d'undertaker. Eléonore bloqua.

-« Undertaker… LE Undertaker ?

-Tout dépend de la personne à laquelle vous pensez.

-Tch il y à tant de croquemort que ca répondant au nom d'Undertaker.

Ciel poussa la porte de la boutique.

-« hinhin….comte…vous revenez enfin…avec votre homme à tout faire…huhuhu.

-Où te caches tu ? Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre…

-Ooooohhh….tu as amené ta promise….elle est seule avec toi.. et cette créature..hihihi..

-Non, elle n'est pas seule Undertaker. Eléonore sorti de l'ombre et s'avança contre un cercueil. Elle s'appuya contre le coté du cercueil et en ouvrit la porte. Undertaker paru choqué de cette rencontre et bafouilla

-votre Majé- Eléonore lui jeta un regard noir. Eléonore ! Que fais-tu la ?!

-Undertaker…ils se firent la bise et restèrent un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-tu es sortie des enfers…

-mes 200 ans sont révolus. J'ai achevée l'apprentissage. Et j'ai a faire sur cette terre.

-Etant donné que tu as fini tpn education tu n'as plus qu'a attendre le décès de tes parents..ou

-ou une passation de pouvoir. Effectivement…Mais je ne suis auuunement la pour discuter coupa-t-elle. Undertaker se retourna vers les autres invités et fondit sur ciel dont il serra la joue.

-Bon…hinhin que puis-je pour vous comte hinhin.

Sébastian dépose le cadavre de la jeune femme.

-HINHIN jolie jeune fille…c'était une des filles porté disparu.

-Qui, bien dépêche toi maintenant il nous la faut pour demain stupide croque mort.

-hihi toujours aussi aimable comte.

-Tu ne demandes pas de paiement toi d'habitude ?

-Vous m'avez amené Eléonore ce sera votre paiement pour cette fois. Il ricana et mis a la porte tout le monde hormis la blonde aux yeux violets a pupille fendue.

Sébastian et les deux contractants sortirent. Eléonore fut retenue par Undertaker. Elle le regarda gravement.

-Aliénore a disparu undertaker…

-Tu as des indices ?

\- Non aucun… je pense simplement que sa disparition est lié a ses « connaissances ».

-les même connaissances qui vous l'ont ramené en pièce chez vous, violée torturée et en sang.

-J'en ai bien peur

-je vais mener une enquête souterraine.

-merci tu es le meilleur des shinigamis.

Il le serra doucement dans ses bras, il embrassa son front et la raccompagna a la porte. Elle sortie et entendit Elisabeth hurler son prénom. Elle rejoignit les trois personnes. Ils étaient nez a nez avec trois shinigamis. Elle poussa les contractant a l'abri changea sa robe en sa tenue de combat. Elle sorti son arc et ses deux épées s'attachèrent sur ses hanches. Elle colla son dos a celui de Sébastian qui lui avait sorti ses couverts en argent.

Les trois shinigamis se mirent en cercles.

-Tu les connais Sébastian ?

-Hélas oui… William T. Spears, Ronald Knox et Grell Sutcliff

-Sébi-chouuuuu

-c'est ca la grande folle rouge ?

-effectivement…

-QUOI ?! Sébichou ! Comment peux tu dire ça ! Après toutes les nuits…torrides que nous avons passés tout les deux…

-Dans vos rêves il me semble.

-Peu importe a quel point tu le nie… je trouve que un peu de rouge rendrait nos ébats plus excitant.

La masse rouge fondue avec sa tronçonneuse en marche sur Sébastian. Une flèche bloqua le roulement de la chaine de la tronçonneuse.

-petite vipère ! Comment oses-tu ?! Grell s'énerva et ne réussit pas à retirer la flèche. Une lame coupa alors une mèche d'Eléonore.

Elle sauta et évita une seconde attaque de William. Ce dernier jeta une faux de la mort semblable a la sienne a Grell. Eléonore tira et fit tomber les lunettes de will le rendant momentanément hors service. Elle tira une seconde flèche sur lui qui se planta dans son épaule le clouant au sol. Sébastian immobilisa Grell et ligota. Pendant ce temps Ronald se battait avec acharnement contre Eléonore. Au même moment les deux démons bloquèrent la tondeuse Sébastian avec un service de couverts en argent et Éléonore avec une flèche. Ronald fut lui aussi attaché a coté de Grell. Les deux démons se rejoignirent pour se féliciter quand les yeux de chat de la blonde virent la lame de Will arriver vers la poitrine de Sébastian. Elle n'eut pas le temps de le pousser mais se contenta de se mettre devant lui en temps que bouclier. La lame s'enfonça au plus profond de son cœur. Elle cracha du sang et fut retenue par Sébastian dont la tenue commençait à être recouverte du sang de son amour. Il grogna allongea la démone dont le cœur et le corps se reconstituaient peu a peu. Il grognât et cribla de couteau Will qui s'effondra au sol en en arrêtant que quelques uns. Eléonore se releva difficilement. Elisabeth accourut et caressa son visage fatigué. Les feux de la mort affaiblissant énormément les démons surtout au niveau des organes vitaux. Elle manqua de s'évanouir et se retint au bras de Sébastian.

-Sébastian peux-tu la porter s'il te plait… Elle n'est vraiment pas en état de marcher. Elisabeth avait retrouver son attitude de gamine effrayée a l'idée de perdre quelqu'un qui lui était cher.

-Bien su-

-ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE ! Hurla Ciel. Elle n'avait qu'à se retenir de s'interposer et laisser Sébastian encaisser le coups ou même le dévier.

-Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?! Elle vient d'épargner une immense douleur a ton majordome et tu fais ta princesse ? De plus si elle l'a fait c'est qu'il n'avait pas vu le coup partir !

-TCH

-Je peux…marcher… c'est bon. Eléonore se redressa et tituba en se serrant ses tempes douloureuses.

-Non tu ne peux pas. Dit faiblement Sébastian. Et ceux par ma faute. Je m'en excuse.

Il se baissa attrapa ses jambes et son buste. Il la pris contre son torse à la manière d'une princesse et ils rentrèrent tous au manoir des phantomhive. Sébastian coucha les deux promis et porta Eléonore dans sa chambre ou il la nettoya habilla et la coucha délicatement. Il n'eut pas le temps de la remercier que la jeune femme dormait déjà profondément. Il se dirigea donc dans la salle de bain et se déshabilla et regarda les taches devenues brunâtres. Il sentit les effluves de ce sang séché et du se retenir. Ce sang était ressemblant a celui de…Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent

-Impossible…

* * *

ET VOILA ! C'est fini a très bientôt pour la suite j'espère que ca vous a plu ! n'oubliez pas de laisser votre avis avec des reviews et suivre la page fb.

KISUUUUUUU

bisoooouuusss

XOXO Chloé-san


End file.
